


Those Adorkable Moments : Hidashi Drabbles

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, hidashi, non brother au, tadahiro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of Hidashi prompts from my comrades on facebook, each chapter had different story :<br/>1) Tadashi and Hiro taking bath together<br/>2) Tadashi and Hiro in Zombie Apocalypse<br/>3) Sleepover (Non Brother AU)<br/>4) Hiro The Thief (Non Brother AU)<br/>5) Tooth Fairy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been long time I haven't been post new fanfic xD I'm so glad there so many fanfics on this ship and I do like to contribute more in this fandom (Sadly my English Grammar still poor, so I decided to complete with Indonesian Language)  
> Hope ya Enjoy this fic! xD 
> 
> I do not own Characters Big Hero 6, its Belong to Disney

** Shower Time **

**For Nad**

_Genre : Fluff_ , Brotherly Love

_Tadashi x Hiro_

_Caution : Ambiguous, Brother Complex_

 

* * *

 

 

Wajarkah dua kakak adik bersaudara yang bergender sama mandi bersama? Ya.

Tapi bagaimana jika dua lelaki itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi? Tentu itu perlu dipertanyakan.

Bibi Cass sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan dua Hamada bersaudara ini yang mengganjal didepan mata umum, Seperti saat sarapan pagi ;  
Hiro, sang Hamada muda, turun dari tangga dengan rambut berantakannya, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya di pagi hari, Hiro sama sekali tidak memedulikan rambutnya yang tebal kusut.

“Pagi Hiro, ayo sarapan,” Sapa Bibi Cass sambil mengambil roti bakar dari panggangan lalu menghidangkan untuk Hiro.

Hiro duduk kursi di sebelah kakaknya yang sedang menghabiskan roti terakhir, buntalan rambut hitam itu perlahan menyender dibahunya dan melanjutkan ronde tidurnya, bukannya membangunkan, sang kakak malah tersenyum sambil memandang adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

Bibi Cass menggeleng melihat kejadian ini.

“Tadashi, kalau ia tidur, harusnya dibangunkan dong, kamu bisa telat kuliah nanti,”

“Sebentar, Bibi Cass, lihat! Wajah Hiro begitu lucuu~” Ujar Tadashi dengan nada kyun kyun lalu tergoda untuk mencubit dua pipi gembul itu yang sudah terkena ilerannya.  
Bibi Cass menghela nafas dan membiarkan sang kakak memanjakan adiknya, sepulang dari kuliah pun, hal yang pertama ia hampiri pastinya Hiro, kalau tidak sedang sibuk di garasi-yang-menjadi-labotariumnya, Hiro sibuk bermain game PC dikamarnya.

“Hey, Knucklehead! Apa kabar hari ini?” Tanya Tadashi sambil mengacaukan rambut adiknya, sang adik mengerang kesal.

“Membosankan, Nerd, sepertinya aku pengen pergi ke suatu tempat—“

“—Oh, no. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi,” Ujar Tadashi dengan senyuman khasnya, lalu mereka beradu gulat di kamar sampai berbunyi kebawah, Bibi Cass menghampiri mereka.

“Boys! Kalian jangan—Hey!” Bibi Cass sudah hadir didepan mereka sambil bertolak pinggang, Hiro yang sedang merangkul kakaknya yang berada di bawah memberi senyuman kecil.

Setelah melerai dua Hamada ini, Bibi Cass kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, karena pengujung hari ini sepi, Bibi Cass bisa menutup lebih awal, setelah ia selesai mengocok telur didalam mangkuknya, Tadashi melewati dapur untuk kekamar mandi diikuti Hiro.

“Hey, kau belum mandi dari tadi siang ya?” Tanya Tadashi saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

“Yep, memangnya kenapa?”

Tadashi menyengir. “Mau mandi bareng?”

Anak remaja pada umumnya akan menolak ajakan dengan berkata “IIuuuh! Gak mau—“ Atau“Menjijikan! Mesum!”

Tapi Hiro?

“Oh, ayo aja,” Ujarnya dengan kasual, mengambil handuk di gantungan handuk sebelahnya lalu mengikuti Tadashi ke dalam kamar mandi, Bibi Cass yang terkejut tidak sempat menghentikan mereka karena pintu kamar mandi sudah di ‘click’.

Bibi Cass hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berpikir positif kepada dua keponakannya itu.

Tadashi yang sudah buka baju masuk duluan ke dalam bathub hangat yang sudah disiapkan, disusul oleh Hiro yang selesai melempar bajunya ke sembarang arah.  
“Hiro, jangan berantakan seperti itu lah—“

“Tch, bawel, nanti kuberesi,” Decak Hiro sambil mengambil botol busa untuk mandi busa, Tadashi terkekeh ketika Hiro duduk didepannya, ia membuka botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan cairan biru itu sampai habis.

“Hiro, jangan boros, nanti aku tidak membelikan itu lagi,” nasehat Tadashi lagi kepada Hiro, Hiro hanya memutarakan bola matanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Tadashi.

Tadashi tertawa kecil, ia biarkan adiknya bermanja lagi, Tadashi bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Hiro, kalau ia diberitahu, ia pasti marah, pikir Tadashi. Kedamaian berlangsung sampai iamengelus rambut hitam itu sambil mengendusnya.

“Ugh, sudah berapa lama kamu tidak keramas?”

“Hm? Baru 3 hari—“

“Hiro, kau serius?” Terdengar suara tak menyenangkan dari Tadashi. Uh-oh, the big bro will mad, pikir Hiro.

“A-Aku malas keramas, lebih enak dikeramasi oleh Tada-nii,” Ujar Hiro sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hati Tadashi langsung meleleh melihat wajah imut itu.  
“Oooh,” Tadashi tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi gembul itu secara reflex, Hiro memerah padam, Lalu menampar pipi kakaknya.

Seperti semut, meski kecil, gigitannya sakit, sama seperti Hiro yang tangannya kecil namun jika ditampar olehnya sama sakitnya digigit semut, Tadashi membalasnya dengan memijat pinggang Hiro dengan tenaga.

“Aaah!! Gelii, Tadashi!!” Hiro yang paling anti digelitiki refleks menggeliat saat jari – jari besar itu berada di sensitif spotnya.

Tadashi hanya menyeringai, ia suka menghapus senyuman sinis dari Hiro dengan membuatnya memohon ampun. “Balasan, Bonehead—“

“—Ampun, ampun, jangan sentuh itu—Aaaaah!! Aku ga kuat, jangaann—Aaaahn—“

Bibi Cass mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan suara – suara yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman bersama suara gayung dijatuhkan didalam kamar mandi.  
Setelah sesi saling menggelitik usai, mereka berdua keluar dari bathub, Hiro duduk di bangku kecil dan kepalanya di beri shampoo milik Tadashi yang masih tersisa banyak.  
Ketika jari – jari itu mulai mengusap untuk menghasilkan banyak busa dikepalanya, Hiro merasakan kepalanya menjadi ringan, begitu nyaman ketika ubun – ubun kepalanya di pijat dengan Tadashi dan ia terlalu menikmatinya sampai rasanya ia ingin tidur.

“Hey, Hiro, jangan tidur!” Peringat Tadashi, Hiro hampir saja terjatuh dari bangkunya kalau saja Tadashi tidak memeringatinya.

“Hehehe, sorry, tapi pijatanmu enak, Nerd,” Ujar Hiro sambil mendengkur pelan seperti seekor kucing yang sedang dielus, Tadashi semakin gemas melihat pemandangan tak biasa didepannya.

“Dasar,” Tadashi menghentikan pijatannya, ia nyalakan air showernya diatas kepalanya, tubuh Hiro mendadak menggigil karena airnya begitu dingin, ia langsung memeluk dirinya dan protes kepada Tadashi.

“D-D-Dashi! Terlalu—Dingin!”

“Kau mau ganti ini jadi air panas?”

“Iya—Auw! Auw! Terlalu panas! Panas!—kurangi—“

Setelah urusan mengkramasi rambut Hiro selesai, Hiro membantu Tadashi dengan memberi sabun di punggung Tadashi sebagai gantinya, Hiro awalnya ingin protes karena badan Tadashi terlalu besar untuk disabuni, tapi lama kelamaan ia menikmati mengusap punggungnya.

“Milikku seorang…”

“Hum? Apa, Hiro?”

“Eeer… Tidak, tidak apa – apa,”

Setelah selesai saling menggosok punggungnya,saatnya giliran Hiro bersabunan, tetapi sepertinya Hiro terlalu malas untuk menyabuni badannya sampai seluruhnya, Tadashi menghela nafas dan ikut turun tangan.

“Kamu tidak akan bersih kalau mandi seperti itu, Bonehead, Sini aku bantu,” ujar Tadashi ketika ia selesai membasuh dirinya, terpaksa ia terkena sabun lagi dari badan Hiro.  
“Hahaha—Jangan disana! Geli, Tadashi—“

“Heh, harus nurut—“

“—Nyahh!! Jangan yang itu—A-Aaah!”

“Jangan overacting, Lil bro—“

“—T—Tidak! Aku serius! Gelii—Aaaah Aaaah Uuuhnnn—“

Kalau saja pintu mereka tidak diketuk oleh Bibi Cass, mungkin mereka masih di dalam kamar mandi sampai tiga jam lebih.

Mereka keluar berbarengan dan hanya dibaluti oleh handuk putih, Tadashi mengejar Hiro yang tak mau rambutnya di keringkan dengan hair dryer. keduanya kelihatan fresh dan mulus membuat Bibi Cass iri dengan kulit mereka yang lebih lembut darinya.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di kamarnya, Hiro kehabisan stock kaosnya di dalam lemari, ia baru ingat ia lupa untuk mengumpulkan baju kotornya yang bertebaran di kamarnya untuk dilaundry oleh Bibi Cass. Tanpa rasa segan, ia mengambil kaos milik Tadashi dari dalam lemari.

“Hiro, jangan pakai bajuku.” Peringat Tadashi ketika ia melihat Hiro sibuk memakai kaos yang kebesaran itu, adiknya tak mendengarkan, ia pakai baju itu yang langsung menutupi sampai ke bawah selangkangannya.

“Tuh kan, kebesaran, salahmu sendiri tidak beresi kamarmu,” ledek Tadashi ketika ia berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengambil kaos lain.

“Biarin, toh lebih hangat,” Hiro menarik baju Tadashi sambil menyium dengan sekuat tenaga. “Kenapa deterjenmu lebih enak? Bajuku tidak sewangi ini,” Tadashi tertawa kecil, melihat Hiro begitu menikmati memakai kaosnya ia ikhlaskan kaos itu.

“Karena baju – bajumu sudah tidak tercuci sampai berminggu – minggu, jelas deterjen manapun tidak sanggup menghilangkan bau di bajumu, hahaha,”  
“Sial, lihat saja! Nanti aku akan menciptakan alat penghilang bau 100%!”

“Hohoho, silahkan, knucklehead,” Tadashi menyeringai kecil, Hiro mengkerutkan alisnya pertanda ia menerima tantangannya, tiba – tiba tangan Tadashi sudah berada di bajunya.

“Sudah, ganti baju dulu sana, kaosku nanti bau,”

“Tidak mau! Aku sudah nyaman dengan baju ini,”

“Hiro….” Suara rendah Tdashi menandakan Hiro dalam bahaya, dan benar, tangan – tangan besar itu sudah mendarat di pinggangnya untuk mengkelitikinya.

“—Ampun!! Okay, okay, aku lepas sekarang, your hands off now,” Akhirnya sang kakak mendapat kemenangan.

Setelah berpakaian dengan benar, mereka berkumpul bersama di meja makan, Tadashi bercerita mengenai kuliahnya dan Hiro diam – diam mencuri makanannya, setelah puas bercanda ria, Hiro memakai jaket hoodienya diam – diam.

Belum sempat Bibi Cass bertanya, Tadashi sudah didepan Hiro.

“Mau kemana, Lil Bro?”

Terlihat ekspresi dingin dilapisi senyum palsu di wajah Tadashi saat ia menghalangi jalan Hiro sambil menyender di dinding. Hiro menatap kakaknya dengan cengiran bocahnya.  
“H-hanya jalan – jalan disekitar sini kok! Tidak jauh—“

“Nuh no no, hari ini kau ingin nonton movie marathon denganku bukan,” Sela Tadashi sambil menarik adiknya ke ruang tv, Hiro mengeram kecil, dengan sangat terpaksa ia ikut duduk disebelah Tadashi, Cemberutnya sudah menghilang ketika Tadashi sudah menyiapkan snack saat film diputar.

Tidak ada yang tidak normal sebenarnya saat mereka menonton bersama, malah ketika adik lama kelamaan menempel di pundaknya Tadashi dan menaikan kakinya diatas seperti ingin di pangku malah terkesan imut bagi Bibi Cass.

“Kau mau kupangku?” Goda Tadashi, Hiro hanya mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. “Tidak jadi ah, pantatmu tajam.”

“Sialan, Nerd.” Hiro memukul pundaknya sambil disambut tawa Tadashi, ia mengelus rambut yang sudah wangi itu dan mencium keningnya. “Bercanda, baby brother,”

Setelah movie itu selesai, Bibi Cass menghampiri kedua keponakannya itu karena heran tvnya masih menyala meski filmnya sudah usai, ternyata keduanya tertidur pulas dalam posisi yang terlalu imut, keduanya tidur memanjang kesamping mungkin karena pegal, Hiro tidur diatas Tadashi dengan mulut menganga, Tadashi pun mendengkur pelan sambil memeluk Hiro.

Sebelum mereka bangun, Bibi Cass mengabadikan momen ini dengan difoto.


	2. Me and You, Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who waiting for Smut, yes, this chapter contain smut~  
> BUT, this story was Angst and I don't guarantee nice ending since the person requested Angsty ending  
> So hope ya enjoy xD

**Me and You, Forever**

**For Shabrina**

_Genre : Smutty Angst_

_Tadashi x Hiro_

_Caution : Aged up! Hiro, Smut, Incest, Blowjob_

 

* * *

 

Percayakah di suatu era, manusia akan mengalami kepunahan dikarenakan senjata biologis yang mampu mengubah manusia menjadi monster kanibal yang makan sesamanya untuk merasakan makan otak?

Percaya tidak percaya zaman itu sudah terjadi.

Dunia sudah tidak lagi dihinggapi manusia, tidak berhijau dan tidak secerah dulu. Gelap dan abu – abu ada dimana – mana, kota – kota sudah menjadi puing – puing reruntuhan, dan alam meliar seperti dahulu kala, dan monster bernama zombie berkeliaran dimana – mana.

Bukan berarti ras manusia sudah punah, masih ada beberapa manusia bertahan hidup, secara perorangan atau berkelompok, berpindah – pindah atau menetap, berbagai jenis manusia yang masih bernafas, mencari tempat aman dan bahan makanan untuk bertahan hidup.

Di Sanfransokyo yang dulu kota megah nan indah sekarang menjadi kota gelap dan sepi seperti kota lainnya kini di datangi oleh dua anak remaja bersaudara bernama Hamada.  
Mereka akhirnya kembali pulang ke kota kelahirannya setelah mengungsi ke tempat lain dan berpindah – pindah tempat sampai sekarang.

Mengapa mereka kembali? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan pemerintah?

“Pemerintahan sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi.” Gumam Hiro saat mereka sibuk membongkar reruntuhan yang menghalangi jalan masuk.

Tadashi menengok kearahnya dengan wajah kaku, di tempat yang sunyi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana tidak membuat telinga Tadashi tuli.

“Kau tahu kan sejak awal mereka sengaja menggiring kita dan para warga sipil ke tempat yang jauh dan sumpek itu untuk menjadi umpan?? Fasilitas yang mereka jamin hanya omong kosong, mereka hanya ingin melindungi diri mereka sendiri…” Hiro terus mengomel, intonasinya semakin tinggi dan ia mulai membanting kasar puing – puing yang ia lempar.

Tadashi menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa menasehati adiknya kali ini karena apa yang ia bicarakan adalah fakta, sejak awal pengungsian mereka terasa ganjil, Tadashi terus gelisah sampai adiknya memberi ide untuk kembali ke universitasnya dengan alasan pasti ada labotarium rahasia yang bisa mengungkapkan misteri darimana asalnya virus ini menyebar.

Setelah mereka berhasil mengakses pintu rumah mereka, buru – buru mereka masuk sebelum langit berwarna merah, mereka memutuskan menetap di rumah mereka sampai besok. Zombie? Sejak mereka memasuki wilayah kota Sanfransokyo, sepertinya mereka sudah berpindah ke tempat lain yang lebih banyak manusia.

Hiro dan Tadashi kembali bernostalgia ketika mereka melihat foto – foto keluarga mereka. Teringat soal Bibi Cass yang sudah merawat mereka dari kecil membuat keduanya diam membisu, beliau meninggal ketika terserang penyakit malaria dan dituduh terjangkit virus zombie, ia mati mengenaskan dan Hiro tidak memaafkan para bawahan pemerintah semenjak itu.

“Aku ke kamar mandi dulu,” Ujar Hiro. Tadashi tidak membalas ataupun mengangguk, ia masih terdiam melihat foto – foto yang terpampang di dinding, ia mengambil salah satu foto yang dipajang di meja kecil dan menaruhnya didalam kantong.

Ajaibnya system air masih berjalan dengan baik di rumahnya, mungkin karena system air di Sanfransokyo memiliki teknologi canggih sampai tidak memerlukan listrik dan manusia untuk jalan. Pikiran Hiro masih berjalan meski sekujur tubuhnya basah dibawah siraman air shower, perlahan rasa lelah dan frustasinya mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, sudah lama ia tidak rileks seperti ini, pikirnya.

Ketika ia selesai mandi, Tadashi sudah selesai mengisi tas ransel mereka untuk persiapan besok, Hiro menyenggol pundaknya dengan wajah seringaiannya.

“Serius, bro? kita sudah dirumah, lebih baik bersantai sedikit saja lah,”

“Santai disaat situasi seperti ini, Hiro? _Unbelieveable_.” Tadashi menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Hiro duduk disampingnya, memberi pijatan lembut di bahunya untuk menenangkan kakaknya.

Perlahan Tadashi mengamati adiknya yang duduk disebelahnya dengan kaos berwarna ungu dan celana boxer merah, meski tubuhnya lebih kurus dari remaja pada usianya, Tadashi bisa melihat lekukan indah di pinggangnya yang ramping, terlalu elok untuk seorang laki – laki.

 _Snap out of it_ , Tadashi, _he’s goddamit your little brother!_

Suara hati Tadashi teriak di kepalanya, untung saja Tadashi masih waras untuk menghentikan pikiran tak warasnya itu.

Berada di situasi menegangkan membuatnya pikirannya gila, seperti berpikiran aneh saat melihat adiknya yang sebentar lagi berumur 16 tahun ini, dan badannya bereaksi tak normal hanya kepada Hiro.

“Hiro, sudah berapa lama kita di luar sana?”

“Hum?....Sekitar…2 tahun? Memang kenapa?”

“…Abaikan saja…”

Hiro yang tadinya rebahan di sampingnya, bangun lagi dan menepuk pundaknya. “Tadashi, kau lupa peraturan nomor 2? Hamada Brothers tidak menyembunyikan rahasia satu sama lain,”

Entah harus menyesal membuat peraturan itu atau senang adiknya tidak melupakan peraturan mereka, Tadashi tersenyum lemah, ia tidak tahu berbagi pikirannya adalah ide baik, pasalnya, mereka sering bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat atau strategi ketika berdiskusi.

Hiro yang berapi – api dan Tadashi yang setenang air. Memang mengerikan kalau mereka bertengkar dan berakhir memisahkan diri, tetapi jika mereka mengabungkan ide mereka dan bekerja sama, jenis monster zombie apapun mereka bisa mengatasi, masalahnya, sampai kapan mereka bisa terus bertahan hidup?

Sejujurnya, dibalik Tadashi yang selalu optimis dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk adiknya, ia tahu setiap hari, setiap ia menutup mata, ajal makhluk tak abadi ini akan terus mendekat, entah ia akan diserang zombie di esok hari atau kelaparan atau dibunuh oleh perampok.

Pernah tersirat Tadashi ingin menyerah untuk bertahan hidup, tetapi ketika ia melihat adiknya berdiri sendiri didepannya, ia tidak pernah tega, ia tidak mau egois, keluarga satu – satunya yang ia sayangi membutuhkannya.

Setelah lama berpikir, Tadashi hanya mengusap kepalanya Hiro dengan lembut dan menatapnya lurus, ia baik – baik saja, begitu kodenya.

Hiro yang selalu bersama dengan Tadashi bertahun – tahun tidak mudah ditipu seperti itu saja, ia menepis tanganya dan merangkak mendekat.

“Jangan berbohong, Nii-san, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran,” wajahnya berjarak sesenti kepada wajah kakaknya. “Jangan menipuku.”

“Maaf, Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu banyak pikiran, err….” Tadashi tak nyaman melihat wajah Hiro yang menawan itu terlalu dekat, detak jantungnya tiba – tiba berdetak cepat. “…Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?”

Hiro menaikan alis yang setebal ulat bulu sambil menyium ketiaknya. “Aku yakin aku tidak bau…”

“Bukan begitu, sedikit aja geser—“ Tadashi bergeser mundur untuk menjauhinya, tetapi Hiro tidak menyerah, ia ikut geser mendekat.

“Emang kenapa, Nerd? Takut kecium bau ketekmu—Ups!” Tangannya tak sengaja mendarat di antara selangkangan kakaknya, sebuah jendolan yang tak biasa membuatnya ber’oh’ ria.

“……”

“……”

“….Serius, bro? ‘Mengeras’ di situasi seperti ini?”

Tanpa suara, Tadashi berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. “….Biarkan aku sendiri dulu, okay, Hiro,” tapi dihentikan oleh gerakan Hiro yang menahan Tadashi untuk berjalan.  
“Tidak kuizinkan,” tahu – tahu Tadashi tanpa sempat melawan balik, ia ditarik kembali ke tempat tidur, dan Hiro sudah diatasnya dalam beberapa detik.

“Hiro! Apa yang kau—Hmmph!” Bibirnya dikunci seketika oleh ciuman terlarang dari sang adik, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman setelah Zombie Apocalypse terjadi, bibir Hiro terasa begitu basah dan lembut ketika Hiro mencoba menciumnya bibir bawahnya dan mulai mengecapnya.

Tadashi tahu ia seharusnya mendorong adiknya, memarahi, lalu lari ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan, hanya saja perasaan terselubung yang ia tutupi selama ini meledak saat itu juga.

Sesi ciuman mereka berubah jadi panas ketika lidah Hiro memulai invasi mulut kakaknya, entah ia belajar dari mana, lidah tersebut mampu membuat Tadashi ikut ke dalam permainannya. Ciuman panas ini membuat Tadashi mengingat ciuman sebelumnya.

Ciuman pertama ketika Hiro panik setelah Bibi Cass meninggal, saking bingungnya Tadashi tak sengaja mencium bibirnya Hiro dengan polosnya, rasanya begitu asin karena air mata Hiro, tapi perasaan mereka tidak berubah saat itu. Dan yang kedua ketika mereka sedang di himpit situasi genting, dimana ia terjebak antara kelompok perampok dan para zombie yang memaksa masuk tempat persembunyian mereka, Hiro begitu nekat sampai ingin menghadapi para zombie itu, karena tak ingin kehilangannya, Tadashi berhasil menenangkan Hiro dengan menciumnya yang ia kira terakhir kalinya ia melakukan itu.

Dan sekarang? Mereka masih bertahan hidup dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka menjadi sesi adu lidah.

Hiro yang pertama menghentikan ciuman mereka karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, keduanya saling bertatapan saat bernafas tersengal – sengal.

“Jangan bantah lagi, Tadashi, kau jelas – jelas menyukai ini,” Ujarnya sambil mengelap air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“H-Hiro…. Kau tahu ini hal tabu, bukan?” Tadashi kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, tak kuat melihat ekspresi Hiro yang begitu percaya diri.

“Hanya aku dan kamu didunia ini, Tadashi, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun….” Terdengar suara sabuk dibuka oleh tangan yang bukan miliknya, Tadashi terkejut melihat kenekatan adiknya di luar batas ini.

“…Selain kamu….” Usai membuka kancing celana, Hiro membuka resleting dan mengeluarkan ‘barang’ milik kakaknya yang sudah setengah ereksi, berdiri dengan bangga saat Hiro mulai menyentuhnya.

“Hiro!! Apa yang kau—Angh!! Lepaskan!” Tadashi mencoba untuk mendorong Hiro tanpa menyakitinya, tapi adik nakalnya itu sudah terlanjur menyentuhnya, tangan mungil itu mulai mengocok barangnya, membuat pikiran Tadashi tak jernih lagi.

“Jangan menolak, Tadashi, kau suka adik kecilmu ini merawatmu, kan?” Hiro menyeringai sebelum mulai mengecap kepala ‘adik’ milik Tadashi, tak kuasa menolak sentuhan Hiro, Tadashi menutupi wajahnya sambil mendesah.

“Angh—Jangan, Hiro—Hngh!” Ia bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan basahnya dalam mulut Hiro ketika ia mulai menghisapnya, ritme dan tempo yang lambat dibuat oleh Hiro membuat Tadashi tersiksa namun nikmat.

Tangannya gatal ingin sekali mendorong Hiro untuk masuk lebih dalam, kalau bisa sampai menabrak kerongkongannya, tapi nalar Tadashi masih ikut berjalan, ia tak ingin memaksa ataupun menyakiti adiknya meski sudah melakukan hal diluar batas.

Hiro malah menikmati memberi kakaknya service, mungkin ia sudah menunggu lama saat – saat seperti ini, dimana kakaknya lelah dan membutuhkan sentuhan untuk melepaskan frustasi, Hiro tahu kakaknya mungkin tidak memiliki perasaaan yang sama, tapi lebih baik ia dimarahi daripada menyesal tidak melakukannya.

Tadashi mulai tak bisa mengontrol ketika Hiro sudah menelan setengah dari alat kelaminnya, dan tangan nakal itu mulai memainkan bola testisnya, Ia semakin frustasi untuk menahan sisi monster didalam dirinya dan tempo Hiro semakin cepat.

“Mmnghhh—“ Hiro ikut membuat suara saat memberinya blowjob, menambah libido milik Tadashi.

“Hengh—Hiro, cepat—Aaah—Lepaskan—Sebentar lagi aku—Hnngh!” Bukannya Hiro menurutinya, anak nakal itu semakin menghisapnya makin dalam, bahkan Tadashi bisa merasakan dinding kerongkongannya Hiro saat ia menelan barang miliknya seluruhnya.

_SPLURT!_

Miliknya menyembur tak terkontrol didalam mulut adiknya, pada akhirnya, ia yang mengotori adiknya sendiri.

Hiro awalnya terbatuk – batu dan Tadashi mencoba membantunya dengan mengambil kain di sebelahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk memuntahkan cairan laknat itu segera. Tetapi Hiro malah menelan didepannya.

“….Kenapa kamu telan!?” Tadashi mendadak panic tanpa arti.

“Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada efek samping kok, bikin hamil pun juga engga,” Jawab Hiro sejujurnya, Tadashi menghela nafas panjang lalu memalingkan badannya dari Hiro.

“Oh Hiro, maafkan aku, aku sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk….” Tadashi menggerutu sambil menahan tangisnya. “Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku tidak memintanya, Hiro—“

“—Memangnya kenapa—“

“Aku merasa bersalah, Hiro! Aku bersalah telah menodai adikku, satu – satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, dan memiliki perasaan yang ganjil ini, aku berdosa! Dan kau, telah menyebrangi batas kewajaran—“

“—Itu karena aku tidak ingin menyesal!!”

Melihat Hiro yang mendadak marah membuat Tadashi terdiam. “Aku tidak mau menyesal, Tadashi, aku tidak mau setiap malam tidur, takut esok hari aku menyesal tidak menyampaikan apa yang aku pendamkan—“

“—Hiro—“

“—Persetan dengan hal tabu, aku mencintaimu, Tadashi!” Keduanya terdiam, Hiro bernafas tersengal – sengal sedangkan Tadashi menatap adiknya tak percaya.

“—Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang apapun, aku mencintaimu…” Hiro mulai menangis terisak – isak, takut ia menyesal mengatakannya dan membuat akanya pergi menjauh, namun ia disambut oleh pelukan hangat yang selalu ia terima.

“Oh, Hiro, jangan menangis,” Tadashi memeluknya erat, mengusap kepalanya. “Kau tidak sendiri, Hiro, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama,”

“Hiks….Tentang apa? Menyesal atau mencintai?” Tanya Hiro dengan ketus. Tadashi tertawa pelan. “Dua – duanya…” Bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibir Hiro untuk menenangkannya.

Keduanya kembali bercumbu sampai Hiro melepaskan bibir itu dan bertanya. “Dashi, aku boleh tidur denganmu?”

“Boleh—“

“Maksudku…B-Berhubungan intim?” Hiro menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon.

Entah apa yang merasuki adiknya yang biasa polos dan lucu ini berubah menjadi remaja nakal, Tadashi tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. “Eerr… Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat—“

“Ayolah, Nii-san, diriku belum terpuaskan….” Hiro menarik tangan Tadashi yang bebas ke asset berharganya, Hiro terus menempelkan badannya ke dada Tadashi dan tak bisa dibohongi, tubuhnya bereaksi.

Tadashi kembali frustasi. “Uuurgh… Jangan salahkan aku, kalau besok kau tidak bisa jalan ya.”

Bukannya takut karena diancam oleh Tadashi, Hiro menyengir lebar, sang Hamada muda memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

* * *

  
Sesuai rencana, esok harinya mereka berangkat pada siang hari yang panas terik ke Kampus yang dulu didatangi oleh dua Hamada genius ini.

Ketika mereka sampai, semua gedung – gedung yang megah dan modern di SFIT berubah menjadi reruntuntuhan dan berlumut sama seperti gedung – gedung lainnya, tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berjalan menuju gedung Itoshika Lab.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Hiro, mereka bisa menemukan berbagai macam alumunium dan besi yang tidak berkarat lagi, diluar sana, banyak bahan bangunan maupun elektronik yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi menjadi berkarat dan tak bisa digunakan lagi, membuat kedua jenius ini tidak bisa membuat senjata alternative maupun alat yang bisa membantu mereka bertahan hidup.

Dengan kembalinya mereka ke labotarium ini, mungkin mereka bisa bertahan hidup, atau menyelamatkan ras manusia yang tersisa.

Hiro sebenarnya tidak peduli tentang ras manusia atau kemanusiaan lagi, ia lakukan ini demi bertahan hidup bersama kakaknya untuk sampai akhir hayat nanti, tekadnya dalam hati.

Tapi ia tak tahu nasibnya ketika mereka memasuki labotarium bawah tanah.

“Apa ini…” Keduanya terperangah ketika mereka memasuki suatu ruangan yang tak pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya ternyata sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kata kehancuran maupun kiamat, tempat tersebut seperti dahulu kala yang rapih dan tak kotor.

“Tempat apa ini…” Belum sempat mereka bisa mengeksplor dan mencari tahu tempat ini, mereka mendengar segerombolan Zombie datang kemari, mengejar mereka.

Tanpa persiapan matang, mereka mengambil jalan melarikan diri untuk membeli waktu untuk mengisi ulang senjata mereka, tapi sayangnya yang mereka hadapi adalah jalan buntu.  
“Sial!!” Kepanikan mulai melanda Hiro, ia mulai menembak Zombie – zombie yang mulai mengepung mereka, tetapi jumlah zombie yang mengejar mereka malah semakin banyak, karena suara senjata Hiro mengundang mereka untuk menghampiri.

“Hentikan, Hiro!” Tadashi menarik tangannya. “Kita akan semakin terkepung alau begini caranya,” Hiro tarik nafas dalam – dalam, otaknya kembali pikir, lalu ia mulai mengambil beberapa bom asap yang ia pegang.

“Bagaimana kalau kita lemparkan saja bom – bom ini lalu berlari sebelum ada zombie yang mengejar kita?”

“Tidak bisa! Itu terlalu beresiko! Kita tidak tahu jumlah zombie diluar sana!” Tadasi tidak setuju dengan ide dadakan Hiro, bagaimana pun mereka tidak bisa menerobos keluar sampai serangan zombie ini kelar.

“Kita tidak bisa terus disini, Tadashi! Kita bisa mati duluan sebelum melawan! Tempat ini sempit dan mereka terus – terusan datang! Kita harus keluar sebelum mereka mengejar!” Ujar Hiro sebelum melaksanakan idenya.

“—Hiro!! Tunggu!”

**BOM BOM BOM!**

 

Hiro melemparkan bom asap itu, tidak bersuara besar tapi mampu melumpuhkan Zombie yang penciumannya sensitif, Hiro berhasil melewati beberapa zombie.  
‘Semoga ini berhasil—‘

Belum sempat gas itu memudar, seekor Zombie menyerangnya dari atas.

**“AWAS!!”**

Tadashi yang memiliki kebiasaan menjadi pahlawan tanpa balas jasa kini mendorong Hiro untuk menghindari serangan zombie itu, sebagai gantinya…

 

**“TADASHI!!!”**

 

Telat, menyesal, amarah, terkejut menjadi satu ketika melihat kakaknya, keluarga dan harapan yang satu – satunya ia miliki di dunia hitam abu – abu ini, terluka, ternodai darahnya dengan virus ketika Zombie itu sudah menggigit anggota tubuhnya.

“TIDAK!!!” Hiro histeris sambil mengambil pistol dan menembaki zombie itu dengan membabi buta, mungkin suara jeritan itu akan mengundang beberapa zombie lagi, tapi Hiro tidak peduli, ia tarik badan Tadashi yang masih setengah sadar karena kepalanya terbentur lantai saat mendorong Hiro tadi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hiro menggeser tubuhnya Tadashi yang lebih besar darinya untuk memojok, dan ia meletakan kepalanya diatas pangkuannya, air mata mulai menetes dari matanya dan jatuh ke wajah Tadashi, ia terbangun.

“—H—Hiro, Kenapa…” Tadashi setengah sadar merasa kakinya sakit sampai tak bisa merasakan apa – apa, Hiro terus mengeluarkan air mata.

“Dashi! Dashi! Sadarlah! Kamu tidak apa –apa—Ya Tuhan—Darahnya….” Hiro yang masih panic buru – buru menyobek jaket tipisnya dan menggulung luka di lengannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan, tapi percuma, lengan itu sudah dinodai virus.

Hiro mulai nangis tersendu – sendu, tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa jalan maupun lari, ia hanya bisa pasrah disebelah kakaknya. “Ugh, kenapa—kenapa harus kamu—Hiks—Yang terluka—Hiks—Ini semua salahku…”

“Hey..” Tangan hangat itu menempel dipipinya yang memerah dan basah. “Ini semua bukan salahmu, okay? Aku yang mengajakmu ke ruang bawah tanah ini, dan—“

“Bukan! Kita datang kesini karena keegoisanku dan tujuanku kesini sangat egois, aku tidak memedulikan umat manusia, aku hanya peduli keselamatan kita dan mungkin ini hukumanku…” Hiro kembali nangis setelah mengakui dosanya. Tadashi hanya bisa mengelus rambut Hiro yang berantakan, turun ke pipinya dengan lembut.

“Jangan bersedih, Hiro, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya—Argh—Pergilah—“

“Tidak. Jangan pernah menyuruhku pergi.”

“—Tapi kamu masih punya harapan—“

“Tidak ada! Harapanku hanya kamu, Tadashi, aku tidak punya tujuan lain untuk hidup—“

“Jangan bilang begitu, Kamu seorang jenius yang bisa menyelamatkan wabah Zombie ini, Hiro, kaulah orangnya—“

“Stop. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan semua ini!”

“Tapi, Hiro—Argh— _Ohok ohok_ —“

Tadashi mulai berbatuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, buru – buru Tadashi mengambil senjata dan memberinya kepada Hiro.

“Hiro, kumohon, bunuh aku sekarang—“

“Apa!? Aku tidak mau!!!” Tadashi menahan tangannya supaya tidak melempar. “Dengar, Hiro, aku sangat membenci Zombie, dan kumohon tembak aku sekarang, aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu mereka.”

“Lalu kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri!?” Suara Hiro semakin meninggi, dan Tadashi bisa mendengar suara derapan kaki para zombie susulan mendekat.  
“Hiro, kumohon, mengertilah—“

“—Aku mencintaimu, Tadashi, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu…” Ujar Hiro dengan suara terisak, Tadashi agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hiro, secara tidak langsung ia tahu itu selamat tinggal dalam arti lain.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Hiro, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, aku mencintaimu semenjak kau hadir didunia ini, aku tidak menyesal mati ditanganmu, aku bersyukur diizinkan melihatmu di saat – saat terakhir.”

Melihat Tadashi tersenyum tulus di saat – saat terakhir, Hiro mengangguk sambil menangis. “Baiklah kulakukan.”

Tadashi memenjamkan mata ketika Hiro menarik memegangnya, tapi tiba – tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal.

Hiro menciumnya.

**DOR!**

  
Belum sempat Tadashi bertanya dan menolak, peluru itu sudah menembus ke badannya, wajah Hiro yang sedang memenjamkan mata sambil menciumnyalah yang menjadi kenangan terakhir.

Tubuh Tadashi yang tak bernyawa menyender diatas bahu Hiro, para zombie susulan itu sudah terlihat di mata Hiro.

Secara tidak langsung, air liur yang di bibir Tadashi sudah terjangkit virus disaat virus itu sudah menyerangnya, dengan kata lain, Hiro sengaja menciumnya, karena ia tidak ingin hidup sendirian di dunia ini.

“Maafkan, aku, Nii-san, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku.”

Hiro menarik pelatuknya ketika pistol itu sudah masuk ke mulutnya.

Malam itu zombie berpesta ria memakan jasad – jasad dimana dulunya adalah para pemuda jenius yang mencintai satu sama lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not satisfied with the ending? or no sex scene? Well maybe next prompts I will add more smutty, btw thank you for read ^^


	3. Pajama Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Non Brother AU and I really want to write these kind story XD hope ya enjoy it ^^)/

** Pajama Party  **

**For Wirma**

_Tadashi x Hiro_

_Genre : Fluff/Romance_

_Caution : Non Brother AU, Shy!Hiro_

 

Hiro bukanlah orang yang popular maupun banyak temen, hidupnya saat masih duduk di sekolah SD sampai SMA hanya dipenuhi oleh makian dan tatapan iri, tak ada yang memandangnya sebagai orang yang selevel, orang selalu memandangnya rendah karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan mudah untuk dimanfaatkan bahkan sampai di bully.  
Tetapi Hiro bukanlah orang yang lemah, memiliki otak jenius dan hati yang dingin dapat membuatnya mampu bertahan di dunia nyata yang begitu menyakitkan dan membosankan baginya, dengan kepintaran uniknya, ia bisa melongkap pendidikan, dan memasuki sebuah universitas disaat umur 14 tahun, hebat bukan?

Sebenarnya bagi Hiro, kuliah itu membuang waktunya, ia beranggapan apa yang diajarkan di Kuliah sudah ia ketahui dan diulang – ulang terus, tentu jenius cilik ini bosan dengan ajaran yang ada, satu – satunya motivasi kenapa ia ingin masuk ke universitas ini adalah ruang labotariumnya.

Mahasiswa yang berprestasi mendapat izin untuk menggunakan labotarium mereka dan menggunakan fasilitas yang ada digunakan untuk penelitian maupun membuat karya ciptaannya, tentu Hiro sangat tergiur karena ia begitu semangat di bidang robotics.

‘Aku bisa mendapatkan bahan keren – keren untuk membuat Bot Fights yang lebih keren’ Pikirnya saat ia pertama kali masuk, tak ada niat untuk bersosialisasi atau berteman dengan siapa aja saat itu.

Tetapi dugaan Hiro mengenai kuliah selama ini beda ternyata, para peserta atau teman sekelasnya bukanlah murid yang masuk karena paksaan atau salah memilih jurusan, banyak murid – murid yang memiliki passion yang sama seperti dirinya, dan bahkan mereka mengakui kejeniusan Hiro.

Salah satunya adalah Tadashi Hamada, seorang yang tak hanya jenius, tetapi tampan menawan sampai membuat satu kelas heboh mengenainya dan juga sifatnya yang baik, sopan kepada siapa aja, dan rajin menabung. Semua dosen ataupun mahasiswi di jurusan itu tak ada yang tak kenal dia, katanya ia pernah magang di universitas tersebut saat ia bersekolah di SMK.

Awalnya, Hiro membenci orang itu, sudah duduk berdekatan, orang itu tak henti – hentinya menganggu dia, dalam arti mengajaknya ngobrol dan bertanya – Tanya. Bertahun – tahun hidup tanpa bersosialisasi membuat ia menjadi orang yang sangat privasi, tentu ia jengkel privasinya diganggu.

Tapi sepertinya Tadashi tertarik untuk berinteraksi dengannya, mungkin karena ia dikenal sebagai jenius termuda, orang lain sudah menyerah berteman di minggu – minggu pertama, Tadashi? Ia masih gencar mengejarnya, sampai – sampai orang itu hapal tempat – tempat dimana Hiro suka menyendiri. Semangatnya benar – benar tak kalah dari samurai.

Tapi keadaan berubah ketika Hiro bertemu dengan ‘teman’ lamanya dari SMA setelah beberapa bulan dari hari kelulusan, saat itu kuliah sedang tidak ada kelas dan Hiro memutuskan pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan untuk membeli bot parts yang baru.

Hiro tentu melarikan diri, memiliki hobi bermain Bot Fighting pada tengah malam membuatnya lincah untuk melarikan diri, sayangnya ia dilawan oleh sejumlah orang yang beratletis, ia berhasil terperangkap oleh ketiga temannya yang meminta hiburan darinya. Hiro kembali pasrah, rasa takut dan berdayanya mengambil alih tubuhnya.  
Lalu Pahlawan yang tak diundang datang menyelamatkannya, Hiro melihat Tadashi begitu bercahaya ketika datang dan meminta mereka menghentikan aksinya, tentu anak – anak preman itu tidak mau dengar, malah mengajak berantem Tadashi.

Hiro yang tadinya ingin berteriak untuk mengusir Tadashi karena tak ingin melibatkan dirinya, tak sempat mengeluarkan suara karena adu jotos sudah dimulai, rupanya Tadashi pernah belajar Taekwondo, dan ia mempratekan gerak – gerak bela diri itu untuk mempertahankan diri, tiga lawan satu, Tadashi yang menjadi pemenangnya, meski tak ada luka parah, para mantan teman kelasnya itu lari kebirit – birit.

“Kau tak apa?” Tadashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Hiro yang bersungut di pojokan gang, entah ia merasa bersalah atau tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia menepis dan ingin melarikan diri, namun kakinya masih memar ternyata terkilir ketika ia mencoba berjalan karena tendangan oleh para preman itu.

Dengan baik hati, Tadashi menggendong Hiro yang berat hati ke rumahnya yang ternyata dekat. Rumah tersebut disatukan dengan Café ternama bernama Lucky Cat Café, Hiro sering mampir kesini kalau sedang ada waktu luang, ia bertanya kenapa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan Tadashi menjawab, ia tahu Hiro sedang menikmati waktu luangnya jadi ia tidak ingin menganggunya dan takut tak mengunjunginya lagi.

Hiro terkekeh mendengarnya, dan Tadashi terpukau melihat Hiro karena pertama kalinya Hiro berekspresi selain menjadi bocah yang sombong atau introvert yang sangat pelit mengenai privasinya. Setelah Tadashi selesai memberinya pengobatan di kaki, ia turun mengambil air minum, Hiro baru sadar ia berada di kamar Tadashi, sama berantakannya dan bahkan ia memiliki beberapa koleksi robot series, Hiro mengambil salah satu robot putih yang dipajang di mejanya.

Tadashi kembali dengan wajah tersneyum, seperti melihat bocah imut yang sedang bermain di kamarnya, Tadashi menganjurkan Hiro untuk membawa pulang robot mini ciptaannya kalau ia mau, tapi Hiro tetaplah Hiro, ia menolak dan merasa tidak enak karena terlalu merepotkan Tadashi, ia malah tertawa dan mengajanya turun.  
Rupanya Ibu yang mengelola tempat itu adalah Tantenya Tadashi yang bernama Cass sudah menunggunya, setelah berbincang, Hiro (terpaksa) mengikuti makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Bibi Cass dengan hot wings specialnya. Dalam satu hari, Hiro mendapat pengalaman pertama berkunjung kerumah teman sekelas.  
Esoknya Hiro tidak bisa kembali mengacuhkan Tadashi yang sudah baik hati kepadanya kemarin hari, Hiro membiarkan Tadashi kembali hadir di sampingnya, mengajaknya ngobrol makan bersama bahkan bertanya kemana ia pergi setelah mata kuliah mereka selesai.

Hiro yang merasa berutang budi kepada Tadashi kadang terlalu silau melihat antusias dan semangat tak menyerahnya Tadashi, kadang menyebalkannya juga baginya, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, hidup Hiro di penuhi oleh kehadiran sang teman kampus, karena selain sama – sama memiliki passion yang kuat dalam robotics, Tadashi memerlakukan Hiro seperti seorang manusia, bukan seorang robot yang hanya disuruh mengisi PR atau diconteki, Tadashi selalu bertanya pendapat dan perasaannya setiap ia mengajak sesuatu, Hiro semakin nyaman berada di sampingnya, rasa benci dan sebalnya menghilang kalau Tadashi sudah tersenyum kepadanya dan mengelus rambutnya.  
Sampai – sampai Hiro dikenali oleh sahabat – sahabatnya, nama Hiro begitu dikenal dikalangannya, awalnya Hiro takut, ia masih belum terbiasa dalam dunia sosial, tetapi Tadashi terus membujuknya dan meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik – baik saja.

Rupanya para sahabat Tadashi sama gilanya dengan Hiro, Gogo yang maniak dengan kecepatan dan ia senang membuat karya sepeda yang memiliki roda berputar cepat, Honey Lemon yang tergila – gila kepada kimia, Wasabi yang maniak kebersihan dan ahli membuat lasers, ditambah Fred, Sang mascot Kampus, yang menyukai cerita – cerita Sci-Fi sampai percaya bahwa Sains bisa membuat kadal menyemburkan api.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Tadashi, Hiro cepat nyaman dalam lingkungan mereka, ia nyaman dengan sifat Wasabi yang kebapaan meski ia masih suka ribut dengan Gogo mengenai batasan, juga kpeada Honey yang selalu manis dan baik kepadanya, ia bisa berbagi ide gila dan keren kepada Fred dan juga Gogo suka mengajarkannya ide jahil.  
Entah bisa berdampak baik kepada Hiro atau tidak, Tadashi senang ia bisa membuat Hiro lebih banyak tersenyum.

Lalu acara Nginap bersama Teman atau dikenal Sleepover dimulai karena suatu berita, setelah mereka libur semester dua, Tadashi mendapat pemberitahuan dari kepala jurusan bahwa mereka akhirnya mendapat labotarium.

Hiro tentu senang melihat temannya mendapat labotarium, tetapi rupanya labotarium itu ditunjukan kepada dirinya, Hiro tidak enak tentunya, ia tidak mau diberi labotarium hanya karena ia temannya dan ia ingin mendapatkan labotarium karena skillnya sendiri, Tadashi tetap kekeh karena alasannya Hiro mendapat ranking pertama di angkatannya saat pengumuman nilai dan tentunya Hiro pantas mendapatkan itu. Setelah berdebatan panjangnya, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan keputusan.

Labotarium yang mereka dapat akan mereka pakai berdua, rasanya aneh sebenarnya, dan Hiro baru pertama kali berbagi sesuatu bersama temannya, tetapi karena ia tahu Tadashi juga adalah seseorang yang gigih dan juga pantas mendapatkan lab itu, toh mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Mendengar berita ini, Fred memaksa mereka untuk berpesta, tentu ini membuat Hiro semakin tidak nyaman, ia tak ingin beria ini dilebih – lebihkan apalagi terdengar oleh mahasiswa lain, setelah berunding dengan wasabi, akhirnya mereka akan mengadakan sleepover khusus buat cowok di rumah Tadashi.

Semuanya setuju, karena rumahnya Tadashi tidak pernah kehabisan makanan, tentu karena ia memiliki Café, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mengambil tanpa seizin Bibi Cass, Hiro tertawa ketika mendengar candaan dari Fred ketika mereka sleepover sebelumnya.

* * *

 

“Ugh….” Sudah tiga kali Hiro mondar mandir disamping Lucky Cat Café, ia merasa gugup karena selain sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Café ini karena sibuk kuliah dan ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa kepada Bibi Cass, ia juga gugup rasanya bertemu Tadashi dirumahnya meski ada yang lain, rasa kegelisahan dan gugup membuatnya susah memasuki Café itu sampai Fred datang.

“Yo, Hiro, ngapain muter – muter didepan sini?”

“Ah, Fred, T-Tidak apa –apa,” Hiro berpura – pura seperti orang baru datang, Fred berdiri di sampingnya dan memegang bahunya.

“Yo, ini mi casa, yaitu artinya pintu, dan kau masuk lewat sini~” Fred mendorong Hiro duluan untuk masuk.

Meski Hiro paling nyaman berada di dekat Fred karena ia tipikal yang selalu woles kepada orang dan periang, Fred dan dirinya adalah kombinasi yang hancur kalau sudah disatukan, menurut Gogo seperti itu, Fred bukan tipikal orang yang waras dan selalu melakukan ide gila.

Untung saja sebelum mereka membuat keributan di Café, Tadashi sudah menunggu mereka dan mengajak mereka ke kamarnya, rupanya Wasabi sudah sampai duluan karena rumahnya lebih dekat daripada Fred, dan Fred merupakan pahlawan kesiangan, alias tidak pernah bangun pagi.

Setelah semua sudah berkumpul, dimulailah acara sleepoverm ereka, dimuai dari forum berdiskusi di garasi sampai bermain game yang diciptakan oleh Fred, meski rumit dan membingungkan, kalau sudah mengerti rupanya seru juga, lalu dilanjuti dengan movie marathon sampai malam ketika mereka selesai mandi dan bersiap tidur.  
“Oke, guys saatnya kita membuka forum 2.1 ini pada pukul jam 9 malam!”

“Ayolah, Fred, mau bahas apalagi?” Tanya Hiro yang menguap pertama kali, meski ia senang begadang, menghabiskan energy seharian bersama temannya rupannya membuatnya lelah juga.

“Hohoho, kali ini soal….Perempuan! Yap!” Kalau saja Hiro bisa menyembur, ia ingin menyembur sekarang.

“Perempuan? Fred berbicara soal perempuan? Pfft,” Tadashi tertawa, tak percaya melihat Fred.

“Hey, Aku tidak akan curhat mengenai perempuan, masih jauh untukku—“

 

“—Tapi, kamu kan sudah berumur 20 tahun—“

“Hush! Yang aku ingin dengarkan adalah curhatan perempuan dari you, you, you semua!”

“Pfft, please lah, Fred, gayanya jangan begitu,”

Setelah usai ketawa, Fred memulai aksinya. “Okay, dimulai dari Tadashi Hamada, sang pemuda popular nomor satu di jurusan kita, pastinya ada pacar kan?”

“Heh? Tidak ada, Fred, kalau ada, aku sudah ngenalin kepada kalian,” Ujar Tadashi sebelum mengambil keripik kesukaannnya, entah kenapa Hiro bisa merasakan sesak di dada.  
“Kalau begitu ada dong yang kamu taksirkan, masa dari sekian ribu perempuan tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik?”

Tadashi berdeham sedikit, rasa penasaran Hiro membuatnya menarik bantal ditempat dan memeluk bantal tersebut erat – erat. “Tidak—Belum ada, Fred,” Senyuman tulusnya tak menambahkan keyakinan dari teman – temannya.

“Serius? Honey Lemon?”

“Dia sahabatku dari SMK, Fred, dia sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagiku,” Ujar Tadashi.

“Gogo Tamago?”

“Kalau dia itu seperti adik perempuan,”

“Hiro?”

Seketika jantung Hiro berhenti berdetak, Entah kenapa namanya disebut membuat pipinya panas dan pikirannya melayang, ia tak tahu Fred hanya bermaksud bercanda sampai dilempari bantal oleh Tadashi dan Wasabi, Tadashi tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan Fred melanjutkan dengan bertanya ke Wasabi.

Pikiran Hiro tidak fokus, detakannya tidak normal dan seketika ia merasa tidak nyaman, ia ingin pergi dari sini atau mengumpat di lubang, ia tahu kalau ia excuse pulang sekarang, mereka akan curiga dan kemungkinan Bibi Cass tidak akan mengizinkannya.

‘Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku sesak dan aku tak berani menatapnya,’

“Hiro? Hiro?” Fred memanggil namanya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

‘Apa yang salah denganku?’

“Jadi siapa yang membuatmu tertarik, Hiro?”

“Huh?”

“Honey lemon?” Gantian Wasabi yang jadi juru bicara.

“Tidak mungkinlah, Honey terlalu tinggi untuknya, lucu kalau mereka foto nanti,” Fred malah membuat lelucon, Hiro menggeleng kepala sambil menyeringai.

“Bagaimana dengan Gogo? Kamu cocok dengannya,” Tiba – tiba Wsabi berkomentar yang tak biasa. “Gogo yang jahil dan santai itu pas denganmu, tingginya sama, haha—“  
“Aaah kalau Gogo mah cocokan ama Wasabi, setiap hari sudah seperti suami istri yang bertengkar—“

“Hey!!” Wasabi tak terima di ledeki oleh Fred.

Acara forum tentang love interest ini berubah menjadi canda – candaan antara Wasabi dan Fred yang akhirnya mereka asik sendiri, Hiro izin keluar kamar.  
Tadashi menghampiri Hiro yang sedang mematung di samping Lucky Cat Café.

“Hiro, sedang apa kau disini? Disini dingin lho, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin—“

“I-I-ya, nanti aku masuk….” Sifat Hiro yang mendadak gugup ini membuat Tadashi semakin penasaran.

“Hiro? Kau kenapa?”

“—Aku ga kenapa – kenapa, sungguh, Tadashi, mungkin aku butuh waktu sendiri sebentar…” Hiro tak memberi Tadashi kesempatan untuk berkontak mata dengannya.  
Tadashi menghela nafas. “Kalau aku membuatmu tak nyaman, aku minta maaf, aku tahu kau kurang terbiasa, dan maaf sudah memaksamu.”

“T-Tidak apa – apa, Tadashi, aku senang kau mengajakku sleepover, aku tidak pernah menginap dirumah temanku,”

“Oh begitu? Berarti aku yang pertama? Senangnya,” Tadashi tersenyum lebar, detak jantung Hiro semakin cepat.

“Uhh…. Aku bingung,” Hiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Kenapa kau begitu semangat berteman denganku? Orang yang sulit dimengerti seperti aku—“  
“—Harus berapa kali aku bilang, Hiro, karena aku nyaman berteman denganmu,” Detak jantung Hiro berpacu cepat ketika mendengar kata – kata Tadashi.

‘Dia hanya menganggap kamu sebatas teman saja, Hiro, jangan berpikir aneh – aneh!’ Ujar Hiro dalam pikirannya untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi tidak membantu karena Tadashi semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

Mereka saling menatap untuk sekilas, lalu Hiro mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

“A-Aku tahu kau memang ingin berteman denganku, tapi, aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu….” Tadashi tak langsung memotong pembicaraannya seperti sebelumnya, membuat Hiro berpikir ulang tentang perataannya.

Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri sekarang juga, mengingat ia terdengar seperti orang sombong yang tak tahu diuntung bisa berteman dengan orang dermawan. Tetapi tak hanya Hiro yang nervous, rupanya Tadashi merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam, dengan suara terbata – bata, ia menyampaikan niat terselubungnya selama ini.

“S-Sebenarnya kau tidak salah, aku memang memiliki alasan kenapa aku ingin menjadi temanmu sampai saat ini—“

Gerak – gerik Tadashi terbaca ketika ia perlahan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, Hiro tak bereaksi apa – apa, ia terus menatap mata coklat Tadashi yang mengkilau meski hari sudah malam.

Tadashi menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokan terasa kering. “A-Aku tertarik denganmu,”

Mulut Hiro menganga tanpa sadar. “M-Maksudmu?”

“Aku…. Memiliki perasaan special denganmu—Aku berteman denganmu karena ingin dekat denganmu,”

Hiro kehabisan kata – kata, pernyataan Tadashi terdengar seperti cerita dongeng dan mimpi yang tak pernah ia kira ia bisa dapati dari seorang yang berbanding terbalik darinya, Hiro pun tak tahu cara membalas perkataannya, di dadanya hanya terasa perasaan bahagia sampai tak bisa berkutik.

Tadashi pun gelisah ditatapi oleh dua bola mata yang besar itu, ia selalu menganggumi wajah seimut boneka, dan ia baru sadar bulu mata Hiro terlihat lentik dari dekat, pipinya yang gembul, ditambah bibir yang merona merah, seorang Tadashi pun tergoda melihat sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya berdebar didepannya matanya untuk di cicipi.  
Cup. Bibirnya Hiro terasa mengganjal.

Bughh. Reflek Hiro memukulnya.

“Ah! Maaf, Tadashi!!” Hiro tersadar tangan kecilnya sudah mendarat di pipinya Tadashi sampai lesung pipinya memerah.

“T-Tidak apa – apa, aku yang salah, Hiro, harusnya aku yang minta maaf…” Hiro menjadi teringat ciuman pertamanya sudah dicuri tanpa izin ketika mendengarnya, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya, dan berjalan menjauh karena malu.

Tadashi hanya tersenyum dengan pasrah dan semakin gelisah karena sudah membuat Hiro tak nyaman. “Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tak nyaman, aku… Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya kok, jadi teman pun tidak apa—“

Tadashi terhenyak ketika Hiro memeluknya dalam hitungan detik, hangat dan kecil tubuhnya begitu terasa, Hiro tak berani memandang wajahnya, ia sudah cukup malu untuk memeluk Tadashi di tempat public, untung saja tempat mereka sedang sepi.

“Aku—tidak membencimu, Nerd—Aku juga—“ Hiro mengangkat wajahnya. “Berdebar – debar melihatmu,”

Tadashi tertawa kecil lalu memeluknya balik, ia bahagia orang yang ia sukai ternyata memiliki perasaaan yang sama dan menerimanya, dan lupa kalau tidak hanya mereka berdua yang berada di rumahnya.

“Suit suit!” Siulannya Fred terdengar dari jendela kamar Tadashi, kedua remaja itu langsung memisahkan diri satu sama lain sambil memerah, rupanya ada yang mendengarkan mereka dari awal pembicaraan.

“Kalian harus traktir kita!” Ujarnya dengan suara kencang membuat keduanya sweatdrop.

Malam itu mereka sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena ejekan dan godaan dari kedua temannya dan supaya mereka tidak terlalu gugup, Fred mengajak mereka satu ronde lagi bermain game console di kamarnya.

Esok paginya, mereka dihidangkan pemandangan menyakitkan buat orang yang homophobic tapi indah bagi para penggemar BL, diam – diam saat Wasabi, Fred, Hiro tidur di lantai, ternyata Tadashi pindah ke tempat Hiro dan mereka berdua tidur saling berpelukan, kedua wajahnya terlihat damai dan bahagia.

Besoknya foto Hiro dan Tadashi tidur bersama menyebar di handphone Gogo dan Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read until end, sorry if the story kinda cheesy, but next chapter I can promise a smut xD


	4. Hiro The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Hidashi : Non Brother AU, Hiro is Thief/Criminal, Tadashi is Regular Student

**Hiro The Thief**

**For Debora Juvita  
**

**Tadashi x Hiro**

**Warning : Implied Sex, Aged Up! Hiro**

Hiro adalah sang tikus jalanan, ia hidup di jalanan semenjak kecil, dibuang oleh orang tuanya, tanpa ada sanak keluarga yang merawatnya, penampilannya yang lusuh dan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya ia ditindas ditempatnya, terutama dengan preman setempat.

Namun Hiro diberkahi otak yang jenius dan keloncahan yang tak dimiliki semua orang, ia mungkin tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan balik, tetapi ia bisa kabur dengan mudah dari kejaran para preman maupun polisi setempat.

Hiro membenci kota kelahirannya, ia tidak mempercayai semua orang dewasa yang berinteraksi dengannya, saat pertama kali ketika ia mencuri ia berumur 7 tahun, ia mencuri sebuah roti karena perut laparnya, namun karena ia begitu kecil dan cepat, tak ada orang yang menyadari, seperti ia hanya butiran debu yang tak dilirik, Hiro berpikir ia menemukan jati dirinya saat itu.

Semenjak itu kasus – kasus barang mewah menghilang milik para bangsawan di San Fransokyo dimulai, pihak kepolisian dan detektif tak dapat menemukan siapa pelaku di kasus yang beruntun, kadang sebulan sekali kadang seminggu sekali, San Fransokyo adalah kota besar, jika pelakunya adalah orang luar, maka butuh waktu berbulan – bulan sampai bertahun – tahun untuk mendapat pelakunya.

Sampai Hiro menginjak umur 16 tahun, tak ada yang mengetahui identitas dirinya ataupun memecahkan triknya, Hiro tidak lagi tinggal di jalanan, ia berpindah – pindah tempat dari pinggir kota sampai pusat kota, berkelana untuk mencari korban berikutnya yang ia curi.

Hiro tak jarang mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh saksi – saksi yang melihatnya, bahkan ia tak segan membunuh penjaga yang menjaga tkp ataupun saksi yang tak sengaja melihatnya, sampai – sampai ia disebut “The Shadow Thief”.

Frekuensi ia mencuri sangatlah acak, ia tahu jika ia melakukannya beruntun, cepat atau lebat, kepolisian bisa mengungkap jati dirinya, karena itu, kadang di siang hari, Hiro menjadi anak normal di mata publik, kadang datang ke bengkel untuk bekerja, bahkan ia memiliki hobi, ia sangat menyukai robotik, ia mampu membuat sekumpulan barang rongsokan menjadi robot yang dapat ia kendalikan, kadang pada malam hari, ia bermain Bot Fights di pelosok kota, nicknamenya “The Genius Rat” terkenal di kalangan pertandingan ilegal tersebut.

Hiro nyaman dengan gaya kehidupannya sekarang meski repot harus berpindah – pindah tempat, tanpa mempercayai orang atau bergantung, ia mampu bertahan hidup, tak peduli dengan moral dan sosialisasi.

Kehidupan gelapnya berakhir ketika ia berniat mencuri salah satu anggota dewan San Fransokyo yang tinggal di menara puncak di tengah kota, ternyata kedatangannya sudah ditunggu oleh pihak kepolisian maupun anak buah penjabat tersebut, ia terbawa dengan kesombongannya dan terjebak di tempat itu.

Dengan sisa ide jenius yang terseirat dipikirannya, ia menggunakan parasut roboticnya untuk meloncat keluar dari jendela gedung tersebut, sayangnya parasut miliknya belum diuji coba, alhasil Hiro tak bisa mengendalikan dan jatuh dengan tak nyamannya disebuah gang kecil, Hiro kehilangan kesadaran.

Dan saat itulah hidupnya berubah.

Hiro terbangun di tempat yang menurutnya empuk, ia belum pernah tidur ditempat yang seenak ini, lalu pikirannya kembali kepada ingatan sebelum ia pingsan, ia ingat ia sedang ditengah pelariannya dan pingsan disebuah gang sempit, seperti gang dibelakang sebuah restoran, lalu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan seseorang berjalan keluar dan...

‘OH SHIT!’ Hiro buru – buru bangun dari tidurnya, menyebabkan memar di bahunya nyeri. “Akh!”

Suara erangan sakitnya membuat seseorang berjalan naik menujunya, matanya yang masih buram melihat kamar di sekelilingnya, rupanya ia berada di kamar seseorang, yang tak memiliki pintu melainkan tangga dan sebuah kamar mandi kecil, tunggu, ada dua tempat tidur?

Pikirannya terinterupsi saat seseorang datang membawa semangkuk sup, matanya berlari ke pemuda yang berwajah khawatir, kenapa ia khawatir? Apakah ia kenal? Otaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir.

Pemuda itu menghampirinya pelan – pelan, ia tahu anak didepannya tak nyaman dan gelisah melihat ia berada di tempat yang asing, pemuda itu beranggapan Anak itu tidak memiliki rumah.

“Halo.... Apa kau baik – baik saja...?”

Hiro mengelus bahunya yang sudah diperban, ia bahkan sadar pakaian yang ia pakai bukan miliknya, apakah ia sudah diganti baju oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal? Tubuhnya merinding takut.

“....K-Kau siapa?”

Suaranya begitu nyaring dan serak, pemuda didepannya melempar senyuman lembut. “Aku Tadashi Hamada, aku pemilik Lucky Cat Cafe ini, ah, lebih tepatnya Bibiku yang memiliki tempat ini,” terdengar tutur kata yang sopan dan lembut dari bibirnya. Hio bisa menebak pemuda didepannya adalah seseorang yang baik hati, sopan dan ramah kepada siapapun, lagipula, siapa yang mau memungut tikus jalanan?

“...Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kau bahkan....Mengganti bajuku?” Hiro tak bisa menahan nada sarkastiknya, ia tak pernah ditolong orang sebelumnya dan ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa didepan pemudanya, lagipula pertemuan mereka saat ini sangatlah awkward.

Pemuda itu masih berusaha tersenyum, perlahan ia menarik selimutnya. Hiro memerah, oh rupanya ia hanya ingin mengecek perbannya.

“Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu tak nyaman, aku menemukanmu sudah terluka dan pakaianmu tersobek di belakang Cafe, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan seseorang sepertimu,” Hiro tak bergeming ketika tangan hangat itu menulusuri luka – luka di tubuhnya, tak pernah disentuh oleh orang membuatnya berdebar – debar kencang.

“....Kenapa? Padahal aku tidak kenal denganmu,”

Pemuda itu menatap mata miliknya, lalu tersenyum lagi, Hiro semakin bingung motif dibalik perlakuannya, kegelisahan dan debarannya membuatnya tak nyaman, namun tubuhnya tak mau bergerak ketika orang yang bernama Tadashi itu mengganti perbannya.

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tak kenalan saja sekarang?” Tadashi menyodorkan tangannya. Hiro hanya melirik tangan itu lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu, masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Tadashi menghela nafas pelan, meski ia tampak kecewa dengan anak remaja yang baru tolongi tak mau terbuka, ia masih sabar dengan menyodorkannya makanan.

“Kalau kau lapar, kau boleh makan sup ini, ini bisa menyembuhkanmu juga,” ia tersenyum lagi sebelum berjalan keluar dari tempat tidur.

Hiro menatap sup didepannya. Rasa kecurigaannya terhadap pemuda itu belum memudar, ‘Bisa saja ia memberi obat tidur ataupun racun di dalam sup ini untuk membunuhku,’ Hiro meminggirkan sup itu, ketika ia mencoba untuk turun, kaki kanannya terasa nyeri, rupanya memar di sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa sembuh dengan cepat, tapi Hiro tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia harus pergi sebelum terlambat.

Tadashi tak menemukan anak remaja itu ketika ia kembali kekamarnya, ia panik dan berlari keluar, benar dengan dugaannya, anak remaja itu sedang berlari dengan tergopoh – gopoh, dilihat dari cat ia berjalan, luka – luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh, rasa tak teganya membuat ia bergerak mendekati anak itu.

“Hey!”

Anak remaja itu terlihat panik, ia tambah cepat berlari, namun karena lukanya, Tadashi bisa menyusulnya, dengan lembut ia menahan lengannya.

“Kenapa kau lari?” Tanya Tadashi.

Anak remaja itu terlihat frustrasi. “T-Tentu saja, aku bukan siapa – siapa dan aku harus pergi dari sini—“ terlihat jelas penolakannya, tapi Tadashi tak melepaskan genggamannya maupun menyerah.

“—Tapi kondisi tubuhmu sedang sakit, berisitirahatlah sebentar di tempatku—“ bujukannya tak mempan, anak remaja itu masih berusaha ingin lepas dari genggamannya.

“—Tidak! Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu!” Ujarnya dengan nada lebih tinggi.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Tadashi dengan suara rendah, ia bingung dengan keras kepalanya anak ini.

“..... Karena aku hidup sendiri, aku tak butuh orang—Urgh!” Tiba – tiba luka di bahunya berekasi, Tadashi langsung mengkhawatirkan lukanya.

“Kau tidak apa – apa? Dimana yang sakit—“

“Jangan!... Jangan sentuh aku....” Hiro tak berani menatap pemuda didepannya, ia merasakan emosi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. ‘Apa ini? Kenapa aku sakit melihatnya kecewa?’

Tadashi menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, ia tahu anak remaja didepannya tak mau dikasinahi maupun di bantu, tapi sifatnya yang tak bisa meninggalkan orang membuatnya keras kepala.

“...Aku tidak akan berbuat macam – macam kepadamu, ataupun berniat apapun, aku hanya ingin membantumu,” Ujarnya dengan pelan, perlahan mata besar itu meliriknya.

“Tinggalah sebentar sampai lukamu sembuh—“

‘Kenapa?’ Hiro yang ingin bertanya kenapa pemuda didepan matanya ini begitu keras kepala, tapi tubuhnya yang masih sakit karena luka sebelumnya membuatnya terulai lemas, pemuda itu menangkapnya ketika ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya.

“Percayalah kepadaku…” Bisik pemuda itu, suara lembut namun berat itu dapat menghipnotis Hiro untuk mempercayainya saat itu, Hiro menatap lurus mata coklat madu pemuda itu.

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia nyaman disentuh seseorang.

* * *

 

 

\-----Tadashi's POV----

 

Dalam waktu tiga hari, pemuda yang bersekolah di SFIT ini dapat mengenal baik tentang anak remaja yang baru ia pungut, yap, pemuda yang bernama Hiro, anak itu tidak mau memberi tahu nama belakangnya dengan alasan ia lupa, well, mungkin ia memang tidak mau menceritakan masa lalunya.

Tadashi tidak bertanya mengenainya atau situasi yang ia hadapi sampai ia terluka, namun ia senang pemuda itu tak melarikan diri di keesokan harinya. Ketika ia mengajanya turun untuk mengenalinya kepada Bibinya, terlihat raut wajah yang sangat tidak nyaman, tentu saja, ia baru kenal dengan bocah ini baru beberapa jam, namun ia meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk tidak takut.

Reaksi Bibi Cass pun sesuai dengan dugaannya, yang awalnya terkejut melihat Hiro, dan kini ia tengah memeluk erat pemuda itu karena Bibi Cass sedih mendengar cerita dari Tadashi, untung saja Bibi Cass adalah salah satu orang dewasa yang pengertian dan murah hati, Hiro diperbolehkan tinggal sampai kakinya sembuh.

Saat jam kuliahnya mulai mendekat, Tadashi mulai membereskan barang -barangnya dan bersiap untuk kuliah, membuat pemuda itu bertanya - tanya.

"Uhm...Hiro... Boleh ku panggil Hiro?" Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, Tadashi tersenyum sambil menghampirinya.

"Aku ada jam kuliah setelah ini, aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi hari ini cuman sebentar kok, kalau ada apa -apa, Bibi Cass siap membantumu,"

Hiro hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, Tadashi menepu pundaknya dengan lembut lalu turun dari kamarnya, ia mengira mungkin Hiro sedang gugup karena berada di lingkungan yang sangat asing baginya, dilihat dari bagaimana kurusnya dan bekas luka di punggungnya, Tadashi dapat menebak nasib pemuda itu, rasa kasihan dan ingin menolongnya tak kuasa ia tahan.

Selama mengikuti kelasnya Professor Callaghan, Tadashi tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh, yang ia pikirkan hanya anak malang yang tak memiliki sanak keluarga maupun tempat tinggal yang sendirian di kamarnya saat ini, sampai sore Cafenya pasti rame dengan pengunjung dan ia tahu Bibi Cass tidak sepenuhnya memerhatikan Hiro.

Ketika kelas terakhirnya dibubarkan, ia buru - buru balik ke kamarnya, kecemasan pemuda malang itu akan kabur lebih dari sekedar kesempatan, mungkin saja ketika ia berada di kampus, Hiro sudah pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar maupun nomor kontak, tunggu-- kenapa ia ingin nomor kontaknya?

Sayangnya dewi fortuna tidak sedang disisinya, karena ia terlihat gelisah, Professor Callagahan memanggil Tadashi setelah kelasnya berakhir, selain di tegur, ia pun mendapat tugas tambahan karena telat mengumpuli tugas, meski ia merupakan murid kesayangannya, namun Callagahan adalah satu dosen yang paling tegas.

Karena tugas dan proyeknya yang tertunda, ia baru bisa pulang setelah jam 5, rasa gelisah dan tak tenangnya membuat ia susah mengendarai vespa merahnya balik kerumah.

Ketika Cafe milik Bibi Cass masih menyala dari luar dan pengujung pun masih ada meski tak ramai, dengan tubuh lemas ia memasuki pintu depan Lucky Cat Cafe.

"Ah, Tadashi! Selamat kembali,"

"Iya, Bibi Cass-Hiro?" Antara kaget dan senang, Hiro berdiri disamping Bibinya dengan pakaian pegawai, mesi wajahnya terlihat tidak senang namun ia menikmati.

"Kenapa? Kamu capek, sweetie?" Tanya Bibi Cass sambil menemaninya duduk di salah satu meja costumer, Tadashi menggeleng pelan sambil memberi senyuman tipisnya. "Tidak apa - apa, Bibi Cass."

"Kamu memaksakan diri lagi ya? Banyak istirahat ya, anak--Ohya, Hiro sangat membantu ya! Ia mau menggantikan pegawai yang sedang sakit untuk sementara, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tadashi mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda yang sedang mencatat pesanan salah satu pelanggannya. Setelah Bibi Cass kembali bekerja di kasir, Hiro menghampiri Tadashi yang sedang menikmati kopi hangatnya.

"Bagaimana? Senang bekerja disini?" Tanya Tadashi dengan seringaiannya, Hiro terkekeh melihatnya. "Heh, tidak buruk untuk melayani rakyat jelata ataupun menyediakan minuman ringan," Bukannya tersinggung dengan sarkasmenya, Tadashi tertawa pelan, membuat Hiro mengambil kursi disebelahnya.

Ternyata setelah bercakap - cakap, Hiro memiliki pengetahuan yang tinggi alias jenius ditambah rasa humor yang tinggi, Tadashi semakin penasaran dengan anak remaja didepannya. "Kamu bisa bekerja disini kalau mau," Tawar Tadashi, ekspresi Hiro seketika berubah, sama seperti awal mereka ketemu.

"T-Tapi kalau kamu mau, you know, kamu tak perlu merasa berhutang budi lagi, kami senang menerimamu disini," tambahnya, berharap Hiro tidak tersinggung. Wajah pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu masih terlihat berpikir, lalu memberi senyuman tipisnya.

"Well, aku tidak planning untuk tinggal lama disini, tapi kalau kalian membutuhkanku, mau bagaimana lagi," Ujarnya dengan sedikit malu, Tadashi tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut tebalnya.

\--------

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa lama Hiro menjadi anggota Lucky Cat Cafe, tidak hanya itu, Tadashi memperbolehkannya untuk menggunakan tempat tidur yang kosong untuknya, awalnya Hiro merasa enggan karena kebaikan mereka yang begitu berlimpah namun karena tak pernah diberi perhatian dan kasih sayang begitu menghangat, untuk sementara ia melupakan jati dirinya.

Sampai berita mengenai pencuriannya tersiar di tv, saat aktivitas di Lucky Cat Cafe sedang mereda.

"--Sampai sekarang, pelaku pencurian barang berharga yang berinisial H ini belum ditemukan karena polisi keurangan barang bukti, namun para detektif memberi tahu pada masyarakat untuk berwaspada karena pelaku merupakan penduduk di kota ini dan bisa saja ia adalah salah satu dari anggota keluargamu--"

Jantung Hiro terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar berita itu, terutama saat Tadashi dan Bibi Cass menonton acara berita itu.

"Uhh seramnyaa! Bagaimana kalau pencuri itu masuk ke Cafe kita ya, Tadashi?" Deg.

"Hmmm tidak mungkin sepertinya, karena disini tidak ada barang berharga, hahaa," Deg.

"Dasar! Tapi pencuri itu juga bisa membunuh orang, lho, terakhir ada 5 orang terluka parah bahkan sampai ada yang meninggal," Deg Deg.

"Tenang saja, Bibi, Aku akan melindungimu dan kamu juga, Hiro--" Deg Deg Deg.

"--Hiro, kamu tidak apa - apa?"

Hiro menarik nafas dalam - dalam seperti orang yang baru bisa bernafas dari menyelam, ia menatap Tadashi dengan wajah sedikit pucat lalu tersenyum miris. "Eeer, aku kembali ke kamar dulu," bocah remaja itu langsung melarikan diri keatas tangga, Bibi Cass dan Tadashi bingung dengannya, namun mereka hanya beranggapan mungkin Hiro sedang lelah atau ingin ke kamar mandi.

Namun Tadashi tidak sadar bahwa mulai detik itu Hiro mulai berubah.

Yang tadinya ia ceria dan selalu bercanda, berubah menjadi orang yang pendiam dan misterius, bahkan Tadashi terus -terusan mendapat mimpi buruk bahwa suatu saat Hiro akan pergi tanpa pesan, tanpa jejak.

Setiap ia terbangun, ia berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur Hiro, tidak ada niat buruk yang tersirat didalam pikirannya, ia hanya menganggap Hiro itu.... imut ketika tertidur pulas.

Kadang ia mengelus rambut hitamnya atau pipi gembul yang seperti buah persik itu, kadang ia berpikir kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan bocah yang tidak ada hubungan darahnya, perbincangan Bibi Cass dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya ia tersadar.

'Tadashi, aku tahu kamu ini sangat baik dan perhatian kepada semua orang terutama kepada teman - temanmu, tapi... Untuk 'Hiro' yang satu ini sepertinya sangat special ya~'

'M-Maksud Bibi apa?'

'Jangan - jangan kamu jatuh cinta dengannya?'

'A-APA!? Tapi dia belum legal! Kalau dikira - kira, dia umurnya masih 14 tahun!'

'Hush! Ngaco kamu, dia itu sebentar lagi 17 tahun, Tadashi, aku tidak keberatan kok, dia sepertinya anak baik--'

'Uhmm--'

'Tapi jangan coba macam - macam ya di kamar, ingat, harus pakai pelindung--'

'IYA, BIBI! YA AMPUN, JANGAN BAHAS ITU!'

'Mungkin Bibi benar, aku benar - benar menyukainya,' Tadashi mendekatkan bibirnya kepada keningnya sebelum balik ke tempat tidurnya, tak tahu remaja itu masih tersadar sepanjang malam.

* * *

 

"Aku mau pergi."

"Eh? Apa?"

Tadashi menghentikan aktivitas mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop, ia membalikan kursi rodanya dan menghadap Hiro yang berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap. Tadashi melirik jam dindingnya, menunjukkan waktu pukul jam 10 malam.

"Terima kasih selama ini karena sudah m-menerimaku dan mengurusku sampai aku segemuk ini, makanan Bibi Cass terlalu enak--"

"Tunggu! Jadi, kamu benar - benar pergi?" Tanya Tadashi, berharap apa yang ia dengar salah sambil membuka kacamata bacanya.

Hiro mendorong tas packingnya yang berisi pakaian yang diberikan oleh Tadashi, dari tatapan mata coklat yang besar itu, ia tidak bermain - main.

"Kenapa?" Tenggorokan Tadashi terasa kering ketika ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku tidak pantas disini," Kini suaranya Hiro tidak lagi lembut namun dingin dan kasar. "Aku bukan saudaramu, aku tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya, lagipula aku sudah berbicara soal ini kepada Bibi Cass dan dia tidak keberatan--"

Wajah Tadashi diam tak bergeming.

"Ya... dia memang keberatan awalnya, namun ia memberiku ijin untuk pergi, aku memang awalnya tidak ingin memberitahumu supaya soal ini tidak dibesarkan," Hiro kembali menatap matanya, lalu membuang mukanya lagi. "Tapi... Aku memang harus memberitahumu--"

"Kalau kau memang nyaman disini, kenapa kamu harus pergi?" Tadashi beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan mendeati Hiro dengan wajah kakunya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak pantas--"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak pantas?"

"Tidak ada--"

"Lalu kenapa kamu merasa seperti itu?"

Hiro menghirup udara dalam - dalam. "Aku bukan orang baik."

"Aku bukan orang yang selama ini kau pikirkan, Tadashi, Aku bukan berasal dari tempat yang baik, keluarga yang baik, aku tahu diriku ini siapa sebenarnya, jadi..."

Mereka kembali bertatapan. "Aku harus pergi sebelum menyeretmu dan keluargamu kedalam masalah besar,"

"Memang apa masalahnya, Hey Tunggu!" Tadashi mengenggam lengannya saat ia berbalik. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik - baik, kan? Ceritakan saja, Hiro, aku akan mendengarmu--"

"Tadashi, ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan bicara--"

"Kumohon." Suara memelas Tadashi membuat Hiro berhenti memberontak, "Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku--"

"Pfft, Tadashi, kau ini kenapa? AKu ini hanya sekedar teman sekamarmu, bukan pacarmu, lagipula, kau ini memiliki tampang yang bagus, you know, mencari pasangan itu tidak susah--"

"Tidak, kamu tidak mengerti, Hiro." Tadashi terdengar marah ketika Hiro meremehkan soal mencari pasangan, Hiro pun membalas pandangannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yasudah, selamat tinggal--"

"Hiro!"

Tadashi tak peduli lagi, ia memeluk erat pemuda bertampang bocah didepannya dengan erat, ia tak peduli lagi dengan dunia dan pikirannya, hatinya bergerak tak ingin melepaskannya.

Hiro menatap Tadashi dengan heran, namun dengan kikuknya ia menepuk pundaknya. "Kumohon, tetaplah disini,"

Helaan nafas terasa di lengkungan leher Tadashi. "Sudah beberapa kali bilang, aku tidak bisa--"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nomor kontak ataupun alamat? Mungkin kita--"

"Tadashi, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu."

Seperti terpukul oleh besi dingin, hatinya terpecah - pecah, ia pun tak bisa menemukan kata - katay ang dapat meyakinkannya, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hiro, sambil air mata keluarnya.

"E-Eh! Tadashi--" Hiro terkejut melihat pria yang lebih tua darinya meneteskan air mata, apakah ia sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam?

".....Katakan alasanmu kenapa kamu muak disini--"

"Aku tidak muak denganmu, aku muak dengan diriku, okey? Aku butuh jarak--"

"Aku menyayangimu, Hiro," Ada kesunyian sementara ketika Tadashi mengatakan perasaannya, ia menangis dengan sunyi dan Hiro menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Eeer--sayang dalam arti...."

"Melebihi apapun, Hiro,"

"......"

"......"

"......"

"Baiklah!! Aku mengerti sekarang!" Hiro memukul jidatnya sambil tertawa terbahak - bahak, Tadashi menatapnya tak mengerti dengan reaksi Hiro yang diluar akal sehat.

"Apa maksud--Hmph!"

Tanpa aba - aba, Hiro sudah menarik kaus hitam putih Tadashi dan membuat kedua bibir mereka saling menempel, tak hanya itu, Hiro mendorong Tadashi ke pinggiran tempat tidur yang tadi miliknya dan Hiro menaiki pangkuannya.

"Kau menyukaiku, seperti ini, bukan? Hum--Seperti membuatmu terangsang," Hiro menyeringai lebar sambil mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sambil tangannya meraba - raba tubuh Tadashi.

"--T--Tunggu!"

"Terlambat, Tadashi, kau tidak bisa lari dari ini," Wajah Hiro berubah 180 derajat, yang biasanya ia cuek dan malu, sekarang terlihat sedikit liar dan nakal, apakah ini yang dimaksud Hiro sebelumnya, sebagian otak Tadashi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik karena ciumannya.

Bibir kecil itu menempel lagi, kini ia tak hanya mengecup, namun mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya dan menggigit dengan nakal, ketika Tadashi mengeluarkan suara, lidah kecilnya menyelip masuk, bermain dengan lihai di rongga mulutnya.

"Hngmmmhhh!" Antara bingung dan merasa panas, mau tidak mau, Tadashi mengikuti permainan yang Hiro mulai, membalas serangan lidahnya dan ikut menghisap bibir lezat miliknya.

Setelah puas bertukar saliva, Hiro melepas French Kissny sambil menyeringai. "Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Tadashi masih terbengong melihat wajah Hiro yang menantang, belum sempat ia balas, bibir basah itu sudah mendarat di lehernya. "Hnghh-Hiro, tunggu!"

"Apa? Kamu masih perjaka?"

Tadashi memerah padam ketika mendengar pertanyaannya, seringaian pemuda itu tambah melebar. "Hmm, kamu tidak buruk sebagai pemula--" Hiro melanjutkan sesi pijat tangannya sampai ke bagian selangkangan Tadashi.

"Hiro! T-Tunggu, Argh," Dengan terpaksa, Tadashi mendorong bahu Hiro untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu melakukan ini--"

"Kau menyukaiku, bukan--"

"I-Iya, tapi bukan berarti aku memintamu melakukan ini--"

"....." Beberapa detik Hiro tidak menjawabnya, lalu tangan Hiro mendorong Tadashi sampai ia terbaring diatas kasur tebal, Tadashi melihat Hiro berada diatasnya, membuka bajunya secara perlahan - lahan.

Tadashi meneguk ludahnya meski tenggorokan tetap terasa kering, hati nuraninya pun berteriak untuk menghentikan aktivitas sensual ini, namun apa daya, penampilan Hiro yang setengah telanjang dengan wajah bergairah membuat tubuhnya bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Bibi Cass--"

"Bibi Cass sedang mengunjungi tetangganya, tidakkah kau dengar tadi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dia, Hiro pun mendekati telinga besarnya Tadashi. "Anggap saja ini hadiah karena sudah merawatku selama ini," Bisiknya, entah ia serius atau tidak, Wajah Hiro sudah diantara selangkangannya dan membuka perlahan resleting Tadashi dengan giginya.

Setelah tangan kecil itu masuk, menyentuh daerah privasinya, semua terasa begitu blur, begitu tak jelas sampai desahannya Hiro terdengar manis ditelinganya, ketika ia mencoba kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, Hiro sudah berada di bawahnya, wajahnya memohon sambil tersipu, dan tubuh mereka berdua sudah saling menempel, tak ada jarak yang memisahkannya.

"--H--Hiro--"

"Hnghh--Tadashi--" Tak ada kata - kata yang terungkap dari kedua bibir mereka, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi di dalam sunyi, tangan kecil itu perlahan mengantarkan tangan Tadashi ke tempat yang paling ingin disentuh olehnya.

Dengan petunjuk dan gerakan yang diberikan oleh Hiro, Tadashi mengikuti alurnya dengan insting, ia membuka, melebarkan, dan melicinkan sambil diiringi oleh desahan nikmat dibawahnya, rasa tak sabaran menguasai dirinya.

"Enghhh--Hyaahhh! Aaahhnn--" merasakan ada tekanan besar yang masuk dibagian bawah dirinya, desahannya mulai mengeras, pengangan tangan kecil itu mulai menguat di bahu Tadashi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik pelan.

"Bagaimana--Hng--" Tanya Tadashi setengah khawatir, ia tak ingin menyakiti namun ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

"L-Lanjutkan, enghh" Hiro malah memprovokasikannya dengan menjilati bibir Tadashi dan dibalas ciumannya, disaat yang bersamaan, milik Tadashi yang agak besar darinya menghentak masuk ke dalam dirinya dalam satu dorongan.

"Aaaahh! Aaahnn!" Sengatan listrik yang Hiro rasakan tak bisa ia tahankan, kepalanya terdongak dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, Tadashi pun ikut berhenti sambil menunggu gerakan dari Hiro, tangan kecil itu kembali merayap di punggungnya, tatapan dimatanya seakan mengatakan 'Lagi'.

Tadashi menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi, kini lebih pelan, diiringi oleh suara 'ah oh uh' nya Hiro, Tadashi menggeram pelan sambil memandang makhluk cantik dibawahnya.

Hiro yang sudah masuk zona 'nyaman' pun berteriak, "Dalam! L-Lebih dalam!" dan Tadashi mengabulkannnya, Tadashi menambahkan kecepatannya demi memuaskan si bocah remaja yang sebelas dua belas dengan incubus, ah, ia jadi tak bisa membedakan antara realita dan imajinasi, semua terasa mimpi. "Henghh--Hiro--" Tadashi membisikan namanya, menandakan sebentar lagi mereka mencapai klimaks, gerakan mereka semakin tak terkendali, Tadashi melupakan gerakan lembutnya dan Hiro menambahkan dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Fuu--Aaahn--Tada--Tadashi!" Hiro memanggil namanya berulang - ulang, membuat Tadashi semakin terbuai,ia kecup keningnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Hnghh--Hiro--"

"Aaahh!" Teriakan Hiro adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum tersengal - sengal dan perlahan berbaring diatas Hiro, tubuhnya berasa dikuras energinya ketika mengeluarkan cairan hangat didalam Hiro, tubuhnya maasih bergetar hebat, nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia berharap kehangatan yang ia rasakan malam ini tidak akan berpudar.

* * *

 

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak Hiro menghilang setelah kejadian malam itu, remaja itu tidak pernah menampilkan sehelai rambut pun di Lucky Cat Cafe, tak hanya itu, Tadashi tidak dapat menemukannya sampai Bibi Cass menyerah dan membujuk Tadashi untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa Hiro menghilang sampai berita mengenai pencuri itu mulai menggempar lagi, kalau Tadashi memutarkan otaknya, timing antara Hiro menghilang dan pencuri yang terkenal itu lewat dari kebetulan, namun ia terus menolak, dan tidak menerima fakta tersebut, meski ia tahu, didalam lubu hati yang terdalam.

Tadashi melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa dalam sehari - hari, mengerjakan tugas akhir, berkumpul dengan geng kutu bukunya, membantu Bibi Cass di Akhir pekan, dan membuat penemuan robot yang dulu ia lakukan bersama Hiro, ah remaja yang lihai seperti kucing itu, Tadashi memang tidak bisa melupakannya.

'Hiro...'

Creck!

Ada suara yang sama persis seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kalau tidak salah ia terjatuh di dekat pintu belakang Cafenya, pikirnya, tubuhnya langsung beranjak dan berlari ke tempat yang sama, namun ketika ia sampai, ia tidak menemukan seorang pun, tetapi hanya kucing hitam yang terjatuh dari tempat sampah, mengeong kecil.

Dengan iba, Tadashi mengendong kucing itu, mengobati luka di kakinya dan memberikan susu hangat, kucing itu mengingatkannya tentang Hiro, ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus kucing itu, ia tidak bisa memelihara kucing lagi karena mereka sudah memiliki Mochi, ketika selesai mengurusnya, ia membawa kucing itu keluar di pintu belakang.

"Nah, mulai sekarang hati - hati ya, Hiro kecil--"

Bagaikan mantra yang diucapkan, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tak asing di depannya ketika menaruh kucing itu, pemuda itu memakai hoodie yang berbeda dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudungnya, entah insting atau panggilan hati, ia langsung berlari, otomatis pemuda hoodie itu langsung melarikan diri, larinya lebih lincah dan lihai ketika mereka berlari ke kerumunan orang di kota, namun ia tak kalah cepat dalam berlari, Tadashi yang memiliki harapan tidak menyerah untuk mengejar orang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Ketika pemuda itu berbelok ke gang kecil, mereka di hadang pagar besi yang besar, Tadashi langsung meneriakinya. "HIRO!"

Pemuda itu tak berhenti awalnya, ia langsung melompat untuk memanjat pagar tersebut, namun, tarikan Tadashi begitu kuat sampai pemuda itu terjatuh diatasnya, hoodienya pun terbuka.

"Hiro..." Tadashi menatap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan haru, ia tidak segan - segan untuk memeluknya dengan erat, tubuh kecilnya terasa tegang dan tak nyaman awalnya, dilihat dari ekspresinya, mungkin ia merasa bersalah.

"......" Tak ada kata - kata yang terucap diantaranya, Tadashi terus mengenggamnya dengan kuat dan Hiro tidak melawan, tangan kecil itu akhirnya ikut melingkar di punggungnya, membalas pelukan hangat yang ia terima dari pria yang berumur 21 tahun ini.

"Tadashi, aku--"

"Shuush--Tidak apa - apa, Hiro," Tadashi membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya yang kurus. "Aku senang kamu kembali...."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Hiro menatap Tadashi dengan ragu. "Kamu tetap--Menerimaku...Meski aku.... Seorang Kriminal...?"

Tadashi tersenyum tulus, Ia memeluk tubuh Hiro yang begitu rapuh baginya.

"Kamu sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sound so cheesy and too fast, its prompt but I can't stop to write this story since I love it but I can't expand the story as well x'D hope you enjoy it the next xD


	5. Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Platonic Story :  
> Young!Hiro and Young!Tadashi about Tooth Fairy tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for fluffy for both of them! Love seeing them in toddler and kids age xD hope ya enjoy it!

** Peri Gigi **

**For Felicia Mailbirdramon  
**

**Young!Hiro & Young!Tadashi **

 

 

“Tadashi!!” Sang malaikat kecilnya memanggil, ia membawa salah satu buku dongeng yang ia sukai, menghampiri kakaknya yang baru selesai mandi.

“Bacakan aku buku ini,” Ia menunjukan buku dongeng favoritnya, Rise of Guardians,

“Ah, boleh, tapi bukannya kau bisa baca sendiri?” Ujar Tadashi, kakak yang diidolakan oleh sang adik bernama Hiro. Baginya kakaknya adalah superhero, yang jauh lebih kuat atau pintar dari superhero manapun.

“Lebih enyak dibacain~” Hiro yang masih berbicara cadel membuat Tadashi gemas melihat adik berpipi gembul itu, ia mengendong Hiro dan membawanya ke atas.

“Bibi Cass kita tidur dulu ya,” Ujar Tadashi selagi melewati kamarnya, terdengar suara jawaban ‘ya’ dari dalam kamar, sesampai di tempat tidurnya, Tadashi duduk disebelah bantal Hiro yang bergambar Utramon, super hero yang sedang popular.

“Ayo bacakan, bacakan!” Badannya Hiro melompat – lompat diatas tempat tidur, Tadashi sadar buku yang ia pegang sudah ia bacakan beberapa kali sebelumnya.

“Hiro, bukankah kita sudah membaca ini seperti sepuluh kali?” Tanya Tadashi sebelum ia membacakannya, Hiro adalah tipikal anak yang cepat bosan, bisa saja ia salah ambil buku.

“Tidak apa – apa, yang penting baca!” Rupanya buku yang memiliki cover berwarna biru itu adalah favoritnya, Tadashi mengusap kepalanya.

“Okey, tapi kamu janji ya tidur setelah ini, no more gummy bears or midnight story, okay?” Tadashi memberinya jari kelingking untuk membuat janji kecil, kelingking kecil milik Hiro itu melipat di jarinya.

“Okay!” Janji telah dibuat, dan Hiro merapat ke abangnya, Tadashi dengan sabar dan lembut kembali menceritakan kisah mengenai anak kecil yang gemar memakan – makanan manis sampai giginya copot, ia berharap peri gigi datang, membawa gigi susunya dan mengganti dengan koin 1 dollar, pada akhirnya sang anak gemuk itu tidak mendapatkan koin itu karena giginya banyak lubangnya.

Setelah selesai dibacakan, Hiro tak terlihat mengantuk, ia tengah berpikir.

“Ada apa, Hiro?”

“Uhn…. Apakah peli gigi itu nyata, Dashi?”

Hiro menatap Tadashi dengan lekat, kedua bola mata yang besar itu membuatnya tertegun, tak ingin mengecewakan fantasi kecil milik Hiro.

“Tentu ada, Hiro, kalau gigimu copot—“

“Gigiku ada yang belgoyang, Dashi,” Hiro membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. “Lihat, goyangkan?”

“Wah, berarti Hiro sudah besar ya, jangan dipegang terus, Hiro, nanti lepas dengan sendirinya,” Tadashi mengusap kepala adiknya lagi dengan bangga. “Peri gigi pasti datang dan memberimu koin, kalau kau sudah tidur~”

Mendengar pernyataan kakaknya membuat Hiro tersenyum lebar. “Baiklah, aku tidul dulu!” Hiro menarik selimut dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya sambil berbisik “Goodnight, Dashi,”

Tadashi mengecup kepalanya. “Night, Baby Brother,”

Esok harinya, ketika Tadashi baru pulang dari sekolahnya, ia tidak menduga menemukan Hiro dengan wajah kusamnya, seperti ia baru saja menghadapi hari yang sangat buruk. Tadashi langsung menghampiri adiknya yang bersungut di ruang makan.

“Ada apa, Hiro?” Tanyanya ketika Hiro membuka tangannya dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, Hiro tak mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat, Tadashi menatap Bibi Cass, meminta penjelasan.

Namun sayangnya Bibi Cass tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hamada muda ini. Tadashi kembali fokus ke adiknya, ia elus kepalanya dan mengecup pipinya untuk menghiburnya.

“Ayo cerita, Adik kusayang, Apa hari ini sangat buruk?”

“Buruk, sangat buruk.” Bisik Hiro dengan wajah cemberutnya, Tadashi menuntun Hiro ke kamarnya, lalu ia menyuguhkan susu hangat rasa coklat kepada Hiro untuk membuatnya tenang.

“Mau cerita?” Tanya Tadashi perlahan setelah Hiro selesai menyicip susu buatannya, Hiro menghela nafas panjang lalu memulai cerita.

“Ada anak disekolahku, namanya Ronald, dia anak yang badannya besal dan gemuk dariku,” Tadashi mendengarnya dengan seksama. “Ketika aku celita di kelas aka nada peli gigi yang datang menemuiku, dia meledekku,”

Kepalan tangan Tadashi menguat. “Dia bilang peli gigi itu tidak ada, dan itu semua hanya celita omong kosong…”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu aku bilang ia belbohong, setelah itu ia memukulku,” Hiro menarik baju yang menutupi lengannya, rupanya ada bekas memar yang membiru di lengannya, buru – buru Tadashi memanggil Bibi Cass dan merawat lukanya.

Hiro diam saja ketika Tadashi bercerita dan menjelaskan situasi, Bibi Cass langsung menelpon sekolahnya untuk melaporkan, Tadashi kembali ke sisi Hiro.

“Hiro, sekarang kau merasa baikan?”

Hiro mengangguk, namun raut wajahnya tidak kunjung membaik, Tadashi mencari ide untuk menghiburnya.

“Ohya, kulihat gigimu sudah lepas, dimana gigi susumu?”

Hiro merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan gigi yang sudah copot. “Wah, ini gigi pertamamu, selamat ya, Peri gigi pasti datang malam ini,”

“…..” Tidak ada renspon dari adiknya, malah ia membalikan badan. “Aku tak pelcaya peli gigi…” Ujarnya dengan nada dingin, meski cara bicaranya masih cadel.

“Eh, Hiro—“

“Pelgi, Dashi.”

Melihat Hiro yang tak ingin diganggu lagi, Tadashi mendesah kecewa dan terpaksa kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, di malam itu, Hiro menangis dalam bisu.

* * *

 

**_Kresek Kresek_ **

Ketika Hiro membuka mata, ia mengharapkan kakaknya kembali tidur disampingnya untuk menemaninya seperti biasa, namun yang ia lihat membuat mulutnya terbuka menganga.

Bantal yang menutupi gigi susunya kini tengah dikutak – katik oleh sesuatu, oh seseorang, Hiro bisa melihat cahaya kecil yang mengkilap di balik bantalnya.

‘T-Tidak mungkin….Peli gigi!?’

Hiro menendang selimutnya dan duduk didepan bantalnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika tangannya menghampiri bantalnya yang bersinar itu, otak genius bocah ini kembali bekerja,kalau sang peri ini gesit, mungkin ia tak akan berhasil menangkapnya.

Dengan perlahan, Hiro mengambil toples di sampingnya yang berisi permen –permen, ia keluarkan isinya diatas tempat tidur dan menghampiri kembali bantalnya.

‘1…2…3!’

Dalam hitungan detik, Hiro membuka bantalnya, lalu menangkap peri itu dengan memasukan toples, mahkluk kecil yang memiliki cahaya kelap – kelip itu kaget dengan gerakan yang tak diduganya.

Hiro langsung menutup bibir toples itu dengan tangannya, ia bernafas tersengal – sengal karena terlalu bersemangat dan mulai memandang toples itu dengan jarak dekat.

'Peli gigi itu seperti apa--'

Ketika pandangan sudah mulai jelas, ia bisa melihat peri gigi yang memiliki cahya emas mengkilau itu mmeiliki badan yang sama seperti manusia namun ditambah sayap tipis, dan saat ia melihat wajahnya, ia terkejut.

"D-D-DASHI!?"

Ia perhatikan lagi peri kecil itu dan wajahnya masih sama, tidak berubah, dengan ekspresi khawatir itu, ta diragukan lagi, peri gigi itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa--Kok Bica--Aaaah!" Entah panik atau ketakutan, ia lempar toples itu sampai terguling di sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan berlari keluar.

"AAAAAAAAA!!" Teriakannya membangunkan Bibi Cass yang tertidur di sofa, ia langsung memeluk anak yang ketakutan itu. "Ada apa, sweetie??"

"Hiks--Tadashi--Telkulung--Hiks--Di toples--"

Bibi Cass memandangnya dengan bingung, namun dengan perlahan ia bawa Hiro ke kamar Tadashi yang berada di sebrang kamarnya, ketika ia membuka pintunya, ada Tadashi yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca.

"Eh, Bibi Cass, Hiro, ada apa?" Ujarnya dengan nada terkejut namun ia masih tenang.

"Hiro mungkin bermimpi buruk, maukah kamu temani dia dulu sebelum tidur? Kasihan dia sampai teriak," Ujarnya, tentu saja Tadashi tak menolak, menemani Hiro adalah salah satu hobinya.

Dengan bersungut - sungut, ia perlahan berbaring disebelah Tadashi dengan wajah bersalah, ia masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi, ia tahu kakaknya pasti sakit hati.

Ketika Bibi Cass selesai menyelimuti mereka dan mencium kedua kening mereka, Hiro yang membuka suara pertama.

"Uhmmm... Dashi?"

"Hm?"

Hiro membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di lengan kakaknya. "Ma--Maaf--"

Tadashi tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar kata halus itu, ia elus buntalan rambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa - apa kok, Hiro, aku tidak marah, sini-"

Lengan hangat sang kakak pun melingkar di punggung Hiro. "Oyasumi, Hiro,"

"Oyasumi, Dashi,"

* * *

 

"DASHI!!! Aku dapat koin!!" Hiro berlari dari kamarnya ke Tadashi yang sedang sarapan.

Sang adik kecil menunjukan koin 5 sen yang ia dapatkan dari balik bantal, Tadashi tersenyum lebar ketika melihatnya.

"Telnyata peli gigi itu ada!"

"Baguslah Hiro, mau kamu tabung uang ini?"

Hiro kecil menggeleng, dengan bangganya ia berkata, "Mau Beli Gummy!!"

Tadashi pun mengacak rambut adiknya, karena melihat wajah semangat adiknya, ia tidak tega untuk melarangnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli sekarang,"

Hiro langsung siap - siap memakai sepatunya, dengan tka sabaran ia menarik kakaknya keluar dari pintu depan Café milik Bibi Cass sambil melambaikan tangan, Bibi Cass pun terikik melihat tingkah kedua keponakannya.

Dan saat itu Hiro melupakan kejadian janggal mengenai peri gigi, yang penting dapat gummy bears, itu lah yang ia pikirkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf kalo sedikit gaje x'D hehehe , terinpirasi dari nonton "Tooth Fairy" nya The Rock xDD


	6. Sun Tan Lotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro spent their summer vacation with their nerd gang in Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekedar bonus chapter karena ane ingin menulis fan service saat mereka di pantai --Uhuyy--

** Sun Tan Lotion **

**Ambigous Brotherly Love between Tadashi &Hiro**

**Jelly!Hiro  
**

 

Akhirnya sang mahasiswa dari medical robotic mendapatkan liburan panjang bersama teman dan keluarganya, Tadashi sangat menantikan momen liburan musim panas ini ketika ia giat menyelesaikan tesisnya.

Teman – temannya merencanakan liburan musim panas mereka pergi ke Okihawai, dimana surge untuk pantai dan nuasa tropis, tentu tempat yang akan mereka datangi akan ramai dan penuh, Fred yang pertama yang mengusulkan untuk pergi kesana, dan ia yang bertanggung jawab atas tranpsortasi dan akomodasi.

Sangat beruntung buan memiliki teman yang periang namun sangat kaya raya, Tadashi dan Wasabi awalnya keberatan, tetapi karena mereka kalah voting, mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti pemenangnya.

Tadashi diperbolehkan membawa adik kesayangan dan satu – satunya yang selalu ia bicarakan didepan mereka selama 24/7, tentu ia sangat senang mendengar berita ini, karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dari membuat adik kesayangannya bersenang di hari liburannya.

Tapi rupanya mengajak adiknya yang anti sosial itu lebih sulit dari yang ia kira.

“Liburan??”

“Iya, kamu mau ikut kan??” Tadashi memberinya senyuman lebar, berharap adik tersayangnya mau ikut dengannya.

“….Engga.”

Bagai tersambar petir, Tadashi menatap adiknya dengan kaget. “Eh!? Kenapa??”

“Gak Asik.” Hiro membuang mukanya dan balik menyibukan dirinya dengan laptop, Tadashi duduk di samping tempat tidur Hiro yang masih berantakan, wajahnya kecewa dan sedih.

“Kan liburan musim panas cocoknya berada di pantai, Hiro, Kita jarang keluar kan?? Ayolah Hiro~ Mari kita nikmati masa muda kita bersama~” Tadashi mengeluarkan jurus jitunya, the puppy eyes.

Tidak hanya adik manisnya saja yang memiliki wajah memelas yang super imut, abangnya pun punya, bahkan lebih pro darinya.

Awalnya Hiro masih tidak menghiraukannya, tapi Tadashi yang terus –terusan menatap adiknya dengan mata berbintang – bintang itu, Adik Tsundere itu pun luluh.

“Urgh, bisakah berhenti menatapku seperti itu?”

“Hmm? Kau tak tega melihat kakakmu seperti ini?”

“Bukan, Aku muak melihat wajahmu,” Ouch, Hati Tadashi retak mendengar adiknya berbicara seperti itu, tapi ia tahu kenyataannya, Hiro berbohong karena telinganya memerah.

“Ayolah Hiro, pergi ke pantai sekali – kali tidak akan membuat otak jeniusmu menjadi tumpul,” Tadashi mendekatkan dirinya, memutarkan kursi putar itu dan menatap adiknya dengan lekat.

“ Memangnya kenapa sih sampai memaksa seperti itu?” Hiro mulai terdengar kesal mendengar rengekan kakaknya, ia berharap sang brother complex itu berhenti menganggunya.

“Aku ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan adikku tersayang dong, apakah itu salah?” Ujar Tadashi dengan jujur dan tulus, membuat wajah adiknya merona.

“A-Ap-Kalau ingin melihat perempuan berbikini, kau tidak perlu mengajakku, cukup ajak Fred,” Hiro kembali menatap layar komputernya, pura – pura serius untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

“Eh?” Butuh 5 detik untuk Tadashi untuk menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan sang adik, Oh. Ooohh. Rupanya begitu, Tadashi mendekatkan dirinya lagi kepada Hiro, anak baru remaja itu hanya mendelik kepadanya.

“Oh, aku tahu kau sedang tidak nyaman dengan masa pertumbuhanmu, tapi apa yang kau alami itu wajar—“

“Bukan!!” Hiro memekik kaget ketika sang kakak membahas topic sensitif baginya. Tadashi menatapnya bingung, Hiro menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya ketika sadar sang abang ternyata salah paham.

“Ugh… Sudahlah lupakan, aku ikut,”

“Eh!? Benarkah?” Kedua tangan Tadashi menggenggam erat pundak remaja itu, Hiro pun sedikit terperanjat melihat reaksi kakaknya.

Hiro mengangguk pelan sebelum dirinya diangkat dan diputar – putar keliling kamar mereka berdua. “Yay, My baby brother ikut~” Entah Tadashi yang terlalu girang atau lebay, Hiro hanya menggrutu “Lepaskan, Dashi! Uuurghhh!”

Setelah membujuk Hiro, tak membuang waktunya, Tadashi langsung mengabari kawan – kawannya dan rencana liburan mereka pun dimulai keesokan hari itu juga, Bibi Cass membantu mereka mengepak barang – barang yang diperlukan untuk bersantai di pantai, Hiro mendumel sepanjang hari betapa merepotkannya memberesi barangnya.

Mereka berangkat dari Lucky Cat Café pada pukul tujuh pagi dengan mobil Wasabi, meksi mobil merah itu kecil, namun bagasinya muat untuk koper Hamada Brothers, Gogo, Honey, Fred pun ikut menumpang di mobil kesayangan Wasabi.

“Waow, sudah lama kita tidak kumpul – kumpul seperti ini, Woooow!” Seru Fred, tak henti – hentinya ia acungkan kedua tangannya.

“Kapan terakhir kali kita kumpul seperti ini yah? Hehehe, kita disibuki tugas akhir – akhir ini~” Tambah Honey, terkikik melihat Fred yang menggila.

Gogo yang sedang mengunyah permen karet seperti biasa duduk manis didepan bersama Wasabi yang sibuk memerhatikan tanda jalan, tangan kecil Gogo mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Gogo! Sudah kubliang jangan sembarang sentuh!” Wasabi memperingatkan, Gogo menaikan alisnya. “Apa? Aku hanya mengganti saluran radio,”

“Iya, tapi tanganmu kotor--Hey! Jangan buka dashboardnya!"

Teman - temannya terkikik melihat Gogo yang usil terhadap Wasabi yang memiliki habit OCS ini, Hiro ikut tertawa melihat mereka.

'Maybe summer isn't bad at all'

* * *

 

Seperti dugaan jenius cilik ini, pantai yang mereka kunjungi sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia, seperti cendol ibaratnya.

Hiro sudah mulai kehilangan minat ketika terlalu banyaknya manusia, ketika ia mau protes ke Abangnya, Fred datang membawa kabar gembira, salah satu sepupunya yang memiliki banyak resort menawarkan satu tempst pantau yang tersembunyi didekat mereka, alhasil nerd sekawan itu berpindah.

Rupanya sisi pantai yang masih sepi pengunjung memiliki keindahan yang tiada bandingnya, Rasa kesal Hiro pun menghilang.

"Wohooooo!!" Fred yang tidak sabar langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam ombak.

Tadashi tertawa melihat tingkah temannya, ia mengajukan diri membuka paying Dan menggelar karpet.

"Alah, paling dia tidak mau disuruh buka jaket bututnya itu," Ujar Gogo yang menganggap Tadashi hanya beralasan, Honey terkikik mendengarnya.

Hiro duduk diatas karpet milikmya Dan Tadashi, is memang menikmati pantai ini namun ada Rasa nervous di dadanya yang membuatnya tak bisa konsen,oh itu!

"Ada apa, knucklehead? Kenapa tidak gabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Tadashi ketika selesai membereskan barang teman - temannya.

Hiro membuang mukanya. "Tidak apa - apa, Aku hanya.. Ingin berteduh.." Hiro mendelik sedikit kearah Tadashi.

Kakaknya yang hanya memakai celana pendek bergambar pohon kelapa Dan busana yang menutupi badan atletisnya hanya jaket putih berbahan tipis, meski begitu, Tadashi tidak menresleting jaketnya yang menunjukan Beberapa otot di tubuh Hiro yang menggiurkan.

Oh Hiro tidak pernah merasa sepanas ini.

"Kalau kau gerah, kenapa tidak bermain di ombak saja?"

"Eh??"

"Kau kepanasan karena terik matahari kan?"

"O-ohh... Aku sudah cukup gosong.." Hiro berusaha menutupi malunya dengan alasan tak menentu.

Tadashi tertawa. "Haha sejak kapan kamu peduli ama kulitmu, Nih, kupakaikan sunblock," Sang kakak menyodorkan botol bergambar matahari berkacamat hitam kepada Hiro, ia mengambil botol tersebut tanpa protes.

Dengan badannya yang kurus dan penuh tulang itu, ia cepat mengoleskan cairan lengket itu keseluruh badannya, kecuali punggungnya.

"Butuh bantuan, knucklehead?" Tadashi menyeringai, seakan ia menanti saat itu.

Hiro menggeram. "Urgh, dengan senang hati, abang." Ujarnya dengan sarkasme.

Hiro berbaring tungkerup saat kakaknya mulai menggosok punggungya, pijitan yang lembut.

Di sisi lain, sang abang yang memiliki wajah menawan ini nervous didalam muka tenangnya.

Kenapa?

Karena, rahasia yang ia pendamkan selama ini, yaitu mengenai tubuh adiknya yang memiliki pinggang yang amat elok nan indah,oh! Tadashi bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak.

'Sadar, Sadar! Ini adikmu sendiri!' Meski otak warasnya melawan keinginan janggal di hatinya, jantungnya tak bisa berbohong, dirinya berdegup kencang ketika mengoleskan cairan itu ke belakang punggungnya.

Dari atas bahunya sampai ke tepi celananya, ohh, masa - masa ini yang dinanti oleh pikiran nakal Tadashi yang ia tepis jauh - jauh.

ketika tangannya mengoles ke pinggangnya, Hiro bereaksi, Tadashi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Ada apa, lil bro?"

"N-Nope, hanya saja..Hahaha! Geli! Jangan disitu!" Oh, Tadashi menemukan titik point lemahnya Hiro, ia hanya menyeringai kecil dan melanjutkan aktivitas mengoles sunblock yang di lama - lamain, Hiro kembali rileks saat tangan besar itu mengoles di area tubuhnya yang lain.

Tenggorokan Tadashi terasa kering karena menatapi tubuh elok adiknya, kulitnya yang menjadi licin terlihat lezat di matanya, serasa perutnya berbunyi lapar dan bibirnya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya jika lekukan leher itu di--

"Hoyyy Tadashi! Lemparkan ban renangku, huuy!" Suara teriakan Fred dari pantai merusak segalanya, Tadashi kembali dari lamunan indah dan Hiro terbangun, keduanya tertawa ketika sadar dan melihat ban yang dimaksud oleh Fred.

"Hahaha, Fred, Fred, umur sudah kepala dua, masih saja berenang pake ban," komentar Hiro ketika melihat betapa konyolnya ban yang dimiliki Fred, ban berbentuk kuda unicorn.

"Hahaha, kau tahu kan Fred, meski dia bisa berenang, dia dan koleksinya tak bisa dipisahkan," Tadashi berdiri dan mengambil ban laknat tersebut, Hiro masih tak berhenti tertawa lalu mengikuti Tadashi menuju pantai, dimana teman - teman kutubuku sedang bersuka cita bermain ombak di hari yang sejuk ini.

Selanjutnya acara liburan mereka berlangsung sederhana namun memiliki nilai kenangan yang tak berharga, selain Hiro balapan renang dengan Fred sambil diawasi oleh Tadashi yang waspada, takut adiknya kemakan ombak, dan ia harus siap siaga memberinya nafas buatan, well, kalau pikirannya ini didengar, Hiro akan berkata "IIUH! JIJIK!" dan yang lain ketawa nistah, plus Wasabi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, Tadashi," Ujar Hiro ketika mereka puas bermain, dan menonton pemandangan matahari tenggelam diatas ombak, kebetulan saja para Nerd Gang sedang sibuk memilih minuman dingin di mesin minuman di belakang mereka.

"Ya?"

"Kau benar... Soal..Uh...Liburan di pantai, ternyata asik juga."

Sang abang tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya, lalu merangkul adiknya. "Knucklehead,"

 

* * *

 

_**BONUS STORY** _

 

"Kahu tahu, di sekitar sini suka ada ular laut yang dapat menyengat lho," Celetuk Fred tiba - tiba.

"Oh, Fred, jangan mulai lagi." Wasabi mulai bergidik takut dan sadar mereka sudah jauh dari pantai dan hanya mereka bertiga, dia, si Pirang yang nyentrik, dan Tadashi.

"Hey, Ini beneran! Aku baca artikel di koran pagi ini, katanya, ular laut itu memiliki kulit yang indah namun ada beberapa yang berbahaya--" Fred terus berceloteh, tak menghiraukan muka pucatnya Wasabi, Tadashi tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hahaha, meski berbahaya, Fred pasti punya rencana untuk menangkap ular itu bukan?"

"Betul!! Aku akan menggunakan alat ini!" Fred mengeluarkan tongkat yang mirip dengan tongsis dari celana pendeknya, entah bagaimana ia bisa membawanya sampai ke tengah laut, dan mulai mempraktekkannya.

"Pertama kau putarkan alat ini, lalu begini!" Fred mulai mengayunkan tongkat panjang yang memiliki ujung tajam seperti tombak.

"F-Fred! Bahaya kalau digunakan disini--"

"Lalu tusuk seperti dan tarik--"

**_SRETTTTT!_ **

Dalam sekejap, celana Tadashi yang bergambar pohon kelapa dengan warna perpaduan hijau dan kuning pun melayang karena tusukan tombak itu, untung saja bokong Tadashi tak terkena tusukan tombak itu, namun celananya pun terbawa ombak.

"CELANAKUUU--" Tadashi langsung berlari dalam air dengan wajah panik karena tak ada sehelai kain pun yang akan melindungi daerah privasinya.

Sedangkan Fred hanya bengong dan Wasabi panik dan berlari menjauh dari keduanya.

Honey dan Gogo yang sudah beristirahat di bawah teduhnya payung besar di pinggir pantai tidak melihat kejadian tersebut, syukurlah, ujar Tadashi dalam hati, ketika ia melihat sekelebat celana warna oranye dibawa ombak mendekati pinggiran, ia berenang sekuat tenaga untu menggapainya.

'Ya Tuhan, semoga dapaaatt--' Ketika ia keluar dari permukaan laut yang ia temui adalah Hiro bersama ban renang di kedua lengannya.

"Tadashi?? Sedang apa disini? Kukira kakak sedang berburu ular disana?" Tanyanya dengan setengah polos, menunjuk ke daerah dimana Fred lagi melambaikan tangan dengan inosen. Rasanya Tadashi ingin mengumpat didepan wajahnya Fred namun karena kehadiran adiknya ini membuat ia tak boleh lepas kendali.

"Uhm... Aku kehilangan sesuatu..." Ujarnya dengan ragu - ragu, Hiro memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Oooh, jadi minta bantuan, dasar kikuk," Hiro hampir ingin menyelam didepannya namun Tadashi buru - buru menghentikannya.

"Uhm! Sepertinya tidak ada disini! Ayo pindah kesana, hehehe,"

"Apaan sih, Bang, lagian kehilangan apa sih sampai dicari?" Tanya Hiro dengan panasaran. "Sudah tahu laut itu luas, sudah kebawa ombak kali," tambahnya dengan kesal, namun Tadashi masih saja celinguk kanan kiri.

"Bendanya itu agak besar, uhmm, berbahan kain...." Bisiknya, pipinya mulai memanas, karena ia tahu otak Hiro yang jenius itu dapat menebak apa maksudnya.

Namun dugaannya salah, Hiro masih saja memberikan tatapan bingungnya sambil menyelam disekitarnya. "Yasudah, aku cari disini ya--"

"Eh, tungguu--"

**BYUUUR**

Ombak besar tiba - tiba datang di depan mereka dan Tadashi refleks menarik Hiro kedalam pelukannya supaya mereka tidak terbawa arus ombak, untung saja mereka tidak terpisah, namun Tadashi belum sadar masalahnya ketika Hiro mulai bergerak.

"Uhmm...Tadashi... Ini apa ya?" Hiro merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjepit saat mereka berpelukan dibawah perutnya, karena lengan Tadashi begitu kuat, Hiro menggali rasa penasarannya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk mencari tahu benda apa yang menyangkut di selangkangannya.

"Hngh!!" Tadashi bisa merasakan remasan yang begitu kuat namun lembut, jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat, ia tersadar seharusnya ia tak menarik Hiro kedalam pelukannya.

Masih tak bisa menebak benda yang kenyal namun perlahan bisa mengeras itu ia raba lebih dalam lagi.

"Hiro! Hentika--Hnhhh!!!" Seketika tubuh Tadashi terasa seperti di sengat listrik dalam air, ia langsung memeluk adiknya sekuat tenaga. Adiknya semakin bingung dengan kakaknya yang bergetar tak karuan.

"Ada apa sih--Ini apa--" Ia terus meremas sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti bola.

Tunggu.

Ini kan....

"ABANG MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!"

_**PLAK!** _

Dengan tamparan kencang dari adiknya, Tadashi pun pingsan ditengah laut dan bermimpi Hiro memakai bikini loli yang ia idam - idamkan selama ini, untung saja teman - temannya cepat memberi pertolongan pertama dan sang abang pun tak tahu, Hiro lah yang memberinya nafas buatan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaf atas gajean Author yang membutuhkan asupan ,terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, maaf jika banyak typos dan plotholes, semoga harimu menyenangkan! xD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this first Chapter doesn't satisfied you much, since its fluff, I'm not daring put our sweet gap tooth boy into some SMUT moment with his 'big' brother :^)))  
> Hope next story can entertain you guys~


End file.
